Gamera: Invasion of Gyaos
by Admiral Larsen
Summary: Takes place in the aftermath of Gamera 3 as Japan and the world prepares to face the Gyaos swarm and Gamera fights for his very life against overwhelming odds. Updated with chapter 8. Please read and review.
1. Approach of hell

Gamera: Invasion of Gyaos.

Disclaimer: All things related to Gamera are owned by Daiei Studios.

* * *

"The US, Chinese, and Russian air forces report large number of Gyaos birds converging on Japan" –Unknown Japanese general, Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris

"The Prime Minister has ordered that our attack be switched from Gamera to the Gyaos. All land, sea and air units are to join and meet the attack" –Unknown Japanese general, Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris

"Gamera will fight to the end, even alone" –Asagi Kusanagi, Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris

"Gamera is not alone" –Mayumi Nagamine, Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris

* * *

Chapter 1: Approach of hell.

**Kyoto, Japan. 1999. **

Kyoto had once been the capital of Japan and even after the transfer of that status to Tokyo during the time of the shoguns; the ancient city remained a capital of old Japan as well as a cultural center. It had escaped from the horrors of World War II or so the residents thought at the time. Now the survivors of the horrendous air raids of 1945 admitted that the sight of Kyoto on fire reminded them very clearly of the fates Tokyo and other cities during the ending phases of World War II. Only this time, two monsters from a civilization of Earth's long forgotten past had been responsible for the horror that now swept through the area.

In the middle of the firestorm stood one of the enormous creatures partially responsible for the destruction as if waiting for more unwanted visitors to show up. The kaiju resembled a huge turtle transformed into a huge demon with a sharp jagged shell, large tusks, razor sharp claws, and dark black eyes.

The monster surveyed the destruction and his face showed a twinge of sadness. Despite having no links to any human personally, the monster still felt a link to humanity as a whole and a need to ensure its survival. Whether it was due to the programming of his creators, it really didn't matter since the monster felt that it had a duty to fulfill no matter the odds or the outcome of the approaching battle.

The monster seemed to look out at the night sky as if for the last time before the flames encircled the creature in the hope of adding another victim to a very long list. Instead, it rose like a phoenix into the night sky towards the Pacific Ocean as if rendezvousing with destiny.

Within the ruins of Kyoto train station, four humans watched the departing monster as it disappeared from sight. One of them, Dr. Mayumi Nagamine turned to one of the others and asked, "Do you think that Gamera has a chance against the Gyaos"?

The young woman, a college student by the name of Asagi Kusanagi replied, "I know that in my heart that Gamera will fight to the bitter end". She paused before stating, "I just hope that perhaps that mankind can realize this since the only way we can escape from this crisis is if both mankind and Gamera will work together". They looked at the sky for one more time before shepherding the other two survivors to safety.

**Airbases all over Japan **

Ever since the re-emergence of the Gyaos, followed by Gamera's destructive rampage throughout Tokyo while battling a group of the winged creatures, all Japanese airbases had been on the highest alert with Combat Air Patrols flying all around the clock. Though the pilots were bone tired, they knew that it was a necessary countermeasure against the monsters.

Now though, the airstrips were crowded with aircraft all warmed up and ready to go as their anxious pilots awaited new information on the monsters. Some had relatives from Kyoto and Tokyo and it was safe to say that the waiting nearly drove them into the brink of madness. Fortunately though, the wait wouldn't last any longer as headquarters transmitted the order to all Japanese airbases, "Send every fighter into the air now". After last minute briefings, the pilots rushed to their planes and soon took the air while the commanders watched and wondered if this would indeed be Japan's last hurrah.

**Maritime Command:**

The last few days had been pure hell for the people inside the Maritime Command building. Responsible for the defense of Japan, they had done a very poor job thus far despite the dedication of the people working here. Starting with the first wave of Gyaos sightings all over the world, the radar screen swarmed with many of them attacking in different directions. Along with that, the turtle kaiju Gamera had also flown through their airspace as well as an unidentified creature. Both of those monsters had turned Kyoto into the inferno and if it wasn't bad enough, a report sent in by the Americans followed by the Russians and the Chinese eclipsed the current crisis.

Their radar stations, along with the Russians and the Chinese spotted an infinite swarm of Gyaos creatures heading straight at them. Even though they were terribly outnumbered, the Prime Minister had just ordered the JSDF to switch their targets and the commanders were now scrambling everything they had into the air to meet the aerial invasion.

Already in the room, JASDF General Takagi and Lieutenant General Otani observed the proceedings while watching the radar screen. It highlighted the positions of their air units and anti-aircraft positions as well as ships armed with anti-aircraft weapons. Also, it highlighted Gamera's position on the map with a green dot as it headed out towards the Pacific Ocean and the Gyaos swarm.

Otani swore at the sight and replied, "No matter what we do, that swarm will arrive on our shores".

Takagi nodded in agreement but replied, "If the first waves can buy us some time then I'm all for it". He also paused before saying, "I'd never thought I'd say this but at least Gamera is still alive".

Otani cursed at the general's statement and replied harshly, "Sir, that monster has caused just as much damage as that of his kin". He paused before continuing, "We should have destroyed that monster when we had the chance". He, like many officers, were often leery of even considering the giant turtle as an ally despite the fact that the monster's participation prevented humanity from facing extinction during the first Gyaos and the Legion crisis.  
Although Takagi shared his subordinate's sentiments, he was smart enough to put that aside and seek any assistance wherever he could find it. He turned to one of the radar operators and yelled out, "Where is Gamera's position and that of the Gyaos swarm"?

One of the radar operators replied, "Gamera is heading east on a direct course with the swarm". He then looked at the screen again before yelling out, "Sir, the swarm will enter firing range of our patriot batters within five minutes".

Otani immediately turned to an aide and asked, "How is the assembly our air units fairing".

The aide replied, "All our airbases are launching everything they have into the air". He paused before continuing, "They're also bringing out aircraft which were soon to be retried". That surprised Otani but then he agreed with the statements since they were going to be terribly outnumbered anyway and needed all the help they can get.

Suddenly, a warning from one of the E-2C Hawkeye aircraft came through over the communications net, "Sir, the Gyaos horded is heading straight for the Ise Bay area", "and we'll keep track of them as long as we can".

Otani nodded and yelled out, "Order all missile batters to fire at will and vector all nearby air units to the area" "Tell the F-15s that they have full authority to engage".

Everyone took their positions and observed the now developing air battle, hoping that their best would be enough for now the fate of the whole country and perhaps the world was now in their hands.

**Skies over Eastern Japan **

The night sky looked deceptively beautiful with large patches of thick white clouds but with enough space to let the moonlight shine down upon the Earth. For those flying all over the world this night, it would have been an incredible sight to treasure.

Soon however, a black wave of death covered the sky heading east towards the island nation. The birds flew chaotically as they fought with each other for the chance at the prize of human flesh. Some of the weaker Gyaos fell from the sky as their insatiable hunger lead to their demise. Still, they flew on towards their target since it had the lowest amount of Mana (Earth's energy) and was therefore vulnerable.

After 3 years of relentless warfare between man and monsters, it comes down to this. Will humanity suffer the same fate as that of the legendary city of Atlantis or will it triumph against these horrific creatures bred out of man's insatiable desire for knowledge and the power of the gods.

* * *

Next chapter: First line of defense. 


	2. First line of defense

Chapter 2: First line of defense.

**Skies over Japan:**

The skies of Japan filled with the sounds of jet engines screaming in at full throttle. From as far the eye could see every Japanese military aircraft that could fly had formed up into formation with the E-767 and E-2 AWACS and aircraft taking up the rear.

On the ground and water, military units positioned every anti-aircraft weapon they could get their hands on at every conceivable point. They ranged from machine guns to Patriot missiles. At sea, all four _Kongo_ class destroyers, armed with the advanced Aegis radar defense system, sailed up to positions east of Japan with SM-2 missiles ready to launch.

**Maritime Defense Command:**

In the Maritime Defense Command Center, everyone watched the enormous radar screens as swarm of Gyaos closed in on the aerial defense line. They wondered out loud if any of the other nations would assist or they would face this threat alone along with the assistance of the turtle monster known as Gamera. From the radar screen, it seemed that the Gyaos swarm would slam into a wall of steel with Gamera arriving from the south to assist.

As they watched the screen, both generals nodded in confirmation of what was to happen next as Otani picked up a phone which linked with Air Defense Command, "All long range missile batteries are to commence an attack". He then turned to rejoin everyone as they prepared to watch the unfolding spectacle.

**Skies of Eastern Japan:**

From all over Eastern Japan as well as in the ocean, missiles leapt from their batteries and arched upward into the sky before heading straight to their targets. As soon as the first missiles left their tubes, the crews reloaded as soon as possible.

The Gyaos swarm continued on its course in a crazed fashion as they didn't expect any resistance. That statement proved very wrong when the lead Gyaos creatures suddenly angled their heads up in shock as they spotted the heat trails of missiles.

Though the missiles had proven almost near useless before back in 1995, many flew in the sky and eventually, Gyaos birds stared to drop like flies. Unfortunately, the first salvo ended without dropping many and the rest screamed forward in anger at the blockade.

Seeing that the swarm continued its advance, the command center immediately issued its order via the AWACS, "All aircraft attack, repeat, attack".

Many of the pilots flying tonight were veterans of the previous monster attacks in 1995 and 1996. Having seen the results of monster battles and knowing the fate awaiting Japan, they swore to fight to the last round and to the last gallon of gas if it would help defeat the threat.

Once they received the order, the pilots immediately armed all of their air-to-air missiles and accelerated to full burn to deliver in the first few shots before their opponents reacted. Soon, waves of AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles leapt from the railings and headed straight for their targets.

The Gyaos creatures already had reformed and continued on their course when suddenly more missiles slammed into their hides. More Gyaos creatures started to fall to the missile salvo and it threw the rest into chaos. That brought as precious amount of time as the fighters dove in among the swarm, firing their machine guns.

The Gyaos creatures did not take long to respond and soon thin yellow beams cut across the skies in large numbers, eventually cutting into some of the fighter squadrons. Soon, it turned into a vicious melee with the Gyaos outnumbering and outmaneuvering the F-15s, F-2s, and F-1 fighters.

Very quickly, the battle turned against the JASDF squadrons and soon they were busy using every trick in the book to fight their way out. Once a fighter ran out of missiles, it resorted to using 20mm machine guns, which even though it didn't have the kicking power of the missiles, did sting the Gyaos creatures, especially the eyes. The yellow beams of the Gyaos caused many of the fatalities but the creatures also rammed them out of the sky or used their claws and heads to snipe them out of the air.

Many felt that they would not make it out without assistance and that there was none left but that changed in the next few minutes when a fireball suddenly cut through the swarm of Gyaos creatures.

Everyone turned to see a huge turtle-like shape diving into the battle at full speed while continuing to fire fireballs from its mouth at the bat-like creatures. Once it came into view, the human pilots immediately scattered since they clearly wanted to be out of Gamera's way as he continued to trade long range shots with the Gyaos.

**Maritime Self Defense Command:**

On the command net, the Maritime Defense Command heard the sound of the battle and it sent chills down their spines. As soon as the word came in about Gamera arriving, everyone winced at the thought in a mixture of irony and hope. Irony that the monster they attempted to destroy yesterday now turned out to be their best chance for survival and hope that Gamera's assistance would really make the difference for their country's survival.

**Air Battle:**

The Gyaos screamed in anger as their eternal nemesis pelted them with orange balls of flame. As one, they turned towards Gamera with some closing in to peck him while others started firing the yellow sonic beam again.

Though Gamera fought instinctively hard, the wound suffered at the hands of Iris slowed him down. The turtle monster continued to fire rapid shots of his fireballs at his opponents to partially kill and force his assailants to back off. Unfortunately he was one with the Gyaos outnumbering him, which they soon took advantage of to swarm him.

Despite the combined defense, the battle started to edge towards the Japanese mainland and soon the people on the ground noticed the battle going on right above them. When the debris started to rain down upon them, they started to panic, delaying the movement of troops to the battle zone and presenting and inviting target for any Gyaos that broke through the blockade.

Back in Maritime Defense Command, the sounds of battle made everyone wince and the sight of planes disappearing off the scopes sent shivers down their spines. After looking at the map for several more minutes, Takagi stood up and yelled out, "Order all air units to regroup and allow all air defense batteries to fire with everything they have once our air units clear out of the way".

One of the radar officers immediately asked, "What about Gamera"?

Takagi bristled but understood and replied, "We'll just have to hope that our gunners are good aimers or that the monster himself will clear out of the way once we launch". He sat back down as the orders made their way to the air-defense units.

In the air, the Japanese fighter pilots and Gamera both battle savagely against the odds and more Gyaos continued to die but Japanese pilots also fell and Gamera suffered more injuries. When they received word, several wanted to stay but the flight leaders could clearly see the odds against them so they immediately broke contact and regrouped over the Home Islands.

As the Gyaos continued to fire their beam weapons, Gamera flew in with his shell facing right back at the birds, the hard material of the shell deflecting the yellow beam right at the bird creatures, cutting many of them into pieces. Before the swarm reformed, the turtle monster fired several more fireballs before heading away at full power.

Everyone in the command center was counting down the seconds the fighters needed to clear out. It was a nerve wracking wait and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the word came down and the commanders showed it by transmitting the orders "All batteries are to commence firing".

Another wave of SAMs (surface to air missiles) of all types emerged from their launch tubes and headed straight for Gyaos. They soon exploded amongst the creatures, killing many more and scattering them in confusion. Smelling prey all around, the swarm scattered with some heading down towards the water while the rest headed straight for the main islands.

The Aegis radars on the destroyers picked up and despite the overwhelming numbers, the crews on the ships rushed to their battle stations and started firing everything they had left. Soon the sky lit up with more explosions but only a few more Gyaos fell before the rest swarmed over the ships. Two of the four destroyers fell to accurate yellow shots that cut the destroyer hulls in half instantly. The other two suffered a more brutal fate as the birds slammed their steel plated heads against the ships and picking off sailors with their legs and jaws.

The rest flew on towards mainland Japan, their combined screeches and screams sending many shivers down the spines of everyone who could hear it.

**Ruins of Kyoto: **

After finding a way out of the ruins of Kyoto Station, Mayumi Nagamine and Asagi Kusanagi managed to get Ayana Hirakasa and her companion to one of the hastily set up aid stations, which were already handling the many wounded.

As Nagamine talked with one of the officers, she turned to see Asagi talking with Ayana and consoling her as Ayana seemed on the verge of tears after view the rows of injured **_and_** the dead. Nagamine could only wonder to herself what the young Japanese girl would endure in the future and hoped that she would be alright.

Though she did note the increased activity with the troops in the last few minutes, she had no idea what was going on until Asagi suddenly walked slowly out of the tent and back outside. She immediately ran to the younger Japanese woman's side and upon noticing Asagi's pained face, she asked, "Has it begun Asagi"?

The young woman nodded with a little fear at the question, "The battle has already begun and already it has turned against us". She paused before answering the scientist's silent question, "All we can do is hope for the best". The young woman prayed silently towards the kaiju that she once shared a mental bond with and prayed for the kiaju's safety.

* * *

Author's notes:

1. So far Asagi and Nagamine are the two old characters from the trilogy. I may put in the others at a later date.

2. Any questions on how should I proceed and should I invite in other countries as well since we all know Japan itself, along with Gamera, is still no match for the Gyaos swarm.

3. How am I doing on this thus far and in **all** of my Godzilla fanfics?

Please read and review.


	3. Firefights over Japan

Chapter 3: Firefights over Japan.

**Maritime Command: **

The room erupted into a scene of pandemonium and panic as the radar screens clearly showed the Gyaos swarm still heading towards Japan. The combined strength of their forces and the monster Gamera was not enough to inflict any severe damage and now both were scattering to hidden places to regroup.

Technicians and other soldiers rushed to remove any needed equipment while several others continued to monitor the battle and relay information to the commanders in the room. Meanwhile, the commanders watched icily as the many red dots continued to move ever closer to the Eastern Japanese coast.

Both Generals Otani and Takagi watched the scene before them with grave apprehension. They had thrown in their best and even with the assistance of Gamera, the Gyaos creatures were undeterred in their advance and soon would be over Japanese airspace. While the air units were eager to re-engage the swarm, they would need help and fast. Already, the American air units in Japan and on Okinawa had radioed in their desire to help and despite the anger both generals felt at the lack of inaction by their fellow neighbors, they immediately acquiesced to the request with the support of the Prime Minister Nagahara.

Suddenly, an aide ran up to them and said to them, "Sir, the rest of the personnel have been already evacuated to the emergency shelters, the car is waiting to transport you to the shelter where the joint chiefs and the cabinet are". With the fact that they couldn't do anything else and the fact that the Maritime Command Center was in an exposed position, the commanders wisely followed the aide out to the waiting convoy and they soon sped off to the rendezvous point.

They soon arrived at the shelter where to their surprise, along with the Japanese Prime Minister, his cabinet, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff were ambassadors and military officers from the surrounding areas conversing with the officers already in the room. After everyone exchanged greetings and introductions, the commanders immediately got down to work while observing a large digital map of the battlefield. It continued to show the red circle advancing towards the coast with the blue dots jockeying for position. Unfortunately, the blue dots would be late and already several of them had disappeared as the enormous red circle approached.

The American commander in the area, Air Force General Ferguson replied to his Japanese hosts, "Right now our air units in Japan are on full alert and two of our carriers are in the position with the third arriving in a few hours". He paused before continuing apologetically to his hosts, "Unfortunately that is all you guys can expect since our forces have suffered some heavy losses due to the fact that we had Gyaos attacks ourselves".

Both Japanese air commanders turned back towards the screen and watched the continuing progress of the battle before Takagi said it for all of them, "It's a gigantic mess out there and it's going to keep getting worse".

**Skies of Japan:**

The skies of Japan this night were full of stars and portrayed an immense sense of beauty to all who saw them. Unfortunately this night, the sky started to darken as a living dark cloud soon approached from the east. The sight of enormous numbers of the Gyaos creatures as well as the combined noise the bird monsters generated sent civilians scattering for cover before the monsters decided to feed on them.

Unfortunately, the Gyaos were very hungry and soon several of the birds broke formation and swooped down towards the ground, their legs extended and their wings creating huge wind shears wherever they flew. They soon grabbed scores of frightened civilians and started to feast on them. The rest continued their advance and soon spread out throughout the entire country.

However the aerial forces of the world, though badly mauled, were still eager for action. Already the Type 93 antiaircraft weapons were still spitting fire at any Gyaos creature that came their way, supported by wave of mobile Type 93 (SAM-3) batteries. With scores of ammunition impacting all around their skin, including their unprotected areas, the bird soon started to fall in numbers. Unfortunately, the anti-aircraft gun crews had to fire short and change position or risk becoming a target of an angry Gyaos.

Soon scores of the birds started to land on streets of the cities of Japan, their screeches and wind shears shattering windows. With the fact that they were now on the ground, the ground units sprung into action with battle groups of Type 90 tanks and infantry carriers roaring to engage.

The Gyaos on the ground crackled in rage before they started firing their yellow beams rapidly. The beams sliced cleanly through the hulls of the vehicles, detonating their ammunition and killing scores of soldiers. As the survivors scattered, some took to the air and dove down upon their victims in a style reminiscent of the German Stuka bombers during World War II. Others started to march across the landscape while randomly firing their yellow beams in all directions.

Despite their bravery, the JGSDF units were getting overwhelmed and a good portion stood their ground until the Gyaos virtually annihilated them with claw and energy fire. The civilians still in the streets were killed by the score as the Gyaos feasted on them buffet style.

Still the military forces stood their ground and soon they would have help from the outside and from the air as scores of fighters from other nations soon started to arrive to help with Russian coming in to the north from Siberia, Chinese air units flying in from the northern parts of the country while the American forces relied on their carriers in the area as well as their air bases on Okinawa to assist in the defense.

Gamera, although injured himself, was busy battling scores of Gyaos creatures over central Japan. Through deft flying that would have impressed even the most experienced aviator, the monster continuously kept its shell towards the direction of any beam blast while firing his fireballs regularly at any target of opportunity. The large turtle monster also closed in and swiped at the birds with his left arm while the right one was still healing.

But the Gyaos continued to attack savagely against their eternal rival, determined to annihilate him for good. They inflicted more scratches on the turtle monster and forced him to maneuver to avoid the constant yellow beams.

In desperation, Gamera started to suddenly fly faster directly against his foes, stretching his left arm out to latch onto the one of the birds. He managed to grab one in the neck and soon both grappled with each other as the other creatures rushed to assist. After having avoided several point blank shots, Gamera threw his prey into the path of several others before incinerating them with a huge fireball blast. The monster then dove away from the fight with several Gyaos behind him towards the Pacific Ocean. Once he reached the Pacific Ocean, he dove down into the water so fast that the birds would not catch him. After circling around for 15 minutes, they flew back to join their brethren in the ghastly feast.

**The Next Day: **

Due to its location near the main time zones, Japan is often nicknamed the "Land of the Rising Sun" and with good reason for to see the sun rise from areas such as Mount Fuji is a majestic sight indeed. Unfortunately, after an unforgettable night of horror, the sun's rays illuminated a bleak and horrid landscape no country in the world had ever witness.

For in some of the grandest cities of the island nation laid scores of black bird-like creatures, their mouths dripping with the remains of their human victims. The birds remained perched on top of the ruined buildings while observing the horizon for anymore sign of prey for even with the slaughter of last night, they still desired more. Also, some had large eggs beneath them, which contained many more of the ghastly beasts.

Only by hiding inside their homes and such or in large underground shelters was the population able to escape the prying eyes of their tormentors. Some tried to sneak out but patrolling Gyaos picked them off with brutal and relentless ease. As for the military forces, they were busy licking their many wounds and trying to find any way to hit back.

After witnessing the horrors of last night, many people wondered if the world had been plunged to darkness and whether there was any hope of seeing the light once again. A few believed so but after witnessing the battle, they started to have second thoughts and a few wondered if it was time to write their last will and testament.

* * *

Note: I'm going to stop for now since for this particular one, I'm getting a case of writer's block and some information my other Japanese movie monster fanfic (Godzilla: Operation Final Strike) has come in, allowing me to resume it.

As always, please read and review. As with my other kaiju fanfics, I tried to do the best job possible.


	4. Regroup and deliberations

Personal note: Sorry for taking a long while but my other stories as well as other matters required my attention.

Now onto the resumption of the Gamera fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Regroup and deliberations.

**United Nations, New York City: **

Despite the news that the Gyaos creatures had congregated on Japan, there were patches of Gyaos creatures still operating in different areas of the world. This fact had persuaded the air forces of the world to patrol the skies over their principal cities while positioning anti-aircraft weapons down on the streets below.

This proved particularly important in the case of New York for it was the headquarters of the United Nations. At this very moment, the world organization was conducting a meeting between its member nations to coordinate the response to the Gyaos and Gamera crisis. Fighters patrolled in the skies over the great cities while Patriot missile batteries positioned in the streets, the launchers aimed skyward.

As a limousine traveled to the UN, its occupant, Japanese ambassador Shintaro Okino felt little safe as he looked through the latest reports from his homeland and the news made his mission much more important. He turned to face his associates and said, "If there is one question we have to ask, it would be attempting to truly convince the rest of the world that it would be in their best interest to assist us". Everyone knew what that meant for during the monster war so far, the other countries of the world provided only minimal assistance, mainly humanitarian aid and in the case of the United States, Japan's most importantly ally, it provided mainly aircraft and ammunition replacements. Embroiled in more important affairs, such as the peacekeeping operations in the Balkans as well as political scandals, the world was in no mood to provide forces to battle against creatures with the power of the gods. It was the job of the Japanese delegation to go all out to attempt to change their minds and already, the Gyaos attacks throughout the world started to change world opinion.

When he arrived at the UN, Okino emerged from his limousine to find the United States ambassador already there. They both shook hands and the US ambassador replied, "I hope that you can provide a good case here to elicit the assistance of the rest of us".

Okino replied somewhat harshly, "I thought that the mutual security treaty between our two nations provided for such assistance". He then paused before stating, "But it seems that the rest of the world would rather ignore this and concentrate on its own problems in killing themselves".

The US ambassador winced but said, "At the time, it seemed that they were concentrating on Japan itself and ignoring the rest so the rest of the world decided to ignore it for now". The Japanese ambassador's face turned grim and he quickly countered in a more conciliatory tone, "But after the recent Gyaos attacks over the world, the president called for an emergency meeting and has put all forces in the Pacific on alert".

Okino nodded glumly at the statement for he suspected that it was the best that Japan's main ally would be able to do at the moment. He replied back, "Well then I guess my delegation has it work cut out for us". Both ambassadors then joined the procession of people heading into the UN while being assaulted by the flashing cameras of the press. They soon arrived in the General Assembly council and shook hands with each other in a friendly manner before heading to their seats.

The room continued to fill with the noise of small talk and conversations as well as new arrivals for a few minutes before the loudspeakers announced the arrival of the secretary general of the United Nations. The secretary general, who was an African, of the UN had already dealt with contentious issues such as the continuing stand off in Iraq and the vicious civil wars in the Balkans and the strain showed on his face as he walked up into the podium. After a few moments of observing the room and noting the preparation needed to evacuate the UN in the case of an emergency, the secretary general began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here tonight to discuss a worldwide response to the threat posed by the creatures known as the Gyaos and Gamera", "As you know until recently, these creatures had been spotted operating around Japan but now, these Gyaos creatures have been spotted over the entire planet and now the entire world is under threat". He paused before finishing, "To provide a clearer understanding of the threat we as a species face, the Japanese delegation will present us all with their information", "I ask that you give them your fullest coo operation and consider their words carefully". The UN secretary general as the Japanese delegation ascended up to the podium.

After looking out at the audience before him, Shintaro Okino took a deep breath before beginning his speech, "In 1995, we discovered that creatures from times long before that of humanity still existed in this day and age", "Japan became a battleground for these creatures and fortunately has managed to survive thus far". He paused before stating, "Now though the threat has encompassed the entire world and now Japan calls upon the world to help assist in battling these creatures who have the capabilities to destroy us all".

He then pointed to the screen, "What we're about to show you are films and photos that we have of the monsters that we have battled so far during these past four years". The large screens behind him soon started to play the battles Japan endured nearly alone for the past few years. As it continued to play, several startled conversations started up among the delegates as they absorbed the carnage played upon the screen.

After the demonstration ended, Okino turned back to his audience and said to them, "You have now seen the threat that we as a species face", "Many of you have other matters to deal with but once these Gyaos creatures destroy Japan, your countries will most likely be next on the list". He paused before stating perhaps too coldly, "It would be better to take these creatures out now than to let them spread all over the globe". The Japanese ambassador nodded before his delegation stepped down and the UN secretary general walked back up into the podium.

"Now that you have seen the nature of the threat, the next step would be to discuss measures to combat it", "I call upon the member nations of the UN Security Council to He then sat back down while delegates from the different nations took to the podium to speak their piece on the matter.

For the next few hours, the nations of the world debated on what the Japanese delegation presented to the world. Some argued for full assistance with Japan while others demanded that first Japan would temporarily suspend its ban on use of nuclear weapons within the country. When the Japanese delegation heard such suggestions as that, they bristled at the mere thought but they kept their mouths shut as the member nations spoke their peace on the prospective measures to combat these creatures.

After listening to the nations of the UN Security Council spoke their pieces, the UN secretary general took to the podium again. He paused before stating, "Obviously we all have conflicting opinions on dealing with this threat with some resorting to such extremes", "I hope that you all consider that not only Japan is in danger but the entire world and keep that in mind in latter briefings". As he viewed the audience, he spotted the grim looks of the Japanese delegation and replied sympathetically, "For the Japanese delegation, you may rest assured that the world is with you in combating this threat". With that, the council adjourned for a few hours to allow the participants to cool their heads off. They emerged into a sea of reporters bombarding them with questions and many struggled to get clear for a moment so they could think.

As Okino arrived outside, he spotted the American ambassador and immediately headed towards him with an angry scowl on his face, "Why the hell did you sided with those that provided conditions to jumping in".

The American ambassador replied quietly, "As I told you before, this incident could not have come at a worse time for the president". He paused before stating, "Also, the president fears the inevitable large number of American casualties such an action would result". He paused for a moment before stating back to Okino to ease his mind, "Well at least for certain your country won't be fighting alone and that was your goal wasn't it".

Okino nodded harshly but the reaction of the ambassadors wished that he hadn't been successful for at least then Japan knew exactly who was fighting with them. He breathed harshly as the American ambassador's words sunk in before deciding to send a report back to Tokyo. He had just finished before the call came to return into the Security Council chambers.

**In an underground bunker in Tokyo: **

In case of a horrendous emergency, the Prime Minister of Japan, his cabinet, and the top commanders of the Japanese military evacuated to a deep underground bunker near the Prime Minister's residence. It contained the latest communications technology that allowed the government to communicate with the other areas of the country and the outside world, and enough stores to last for a while if the situation called for it.

When Generals Takagi and Otani sat down in the room, they both noted the air of unreality that plagued the others as well as themselves. Almost all of the occupants engaged in small quiet conversations with some asking about the situation outside.

In one of the small areas of the room, a minister by the name of Saito conversed with several other politicians and another general when one of the aides walked up to him. Before Saito asked, the aide replied, "Sir, we've managed to make contact with Professor Nagamine". The military aide paused before continuing, "The JSDF units in the areas managed to get her and her entourage to safety".

Saito immediately excused himself and headed towards one of the phones in the room, where he immediately contacted the scientist, "Can you participate in the conference". The voice on the other end nodded and the minister continued in his usual harsh tone of voice, "First tell me what you witnessed out there". It took a few moments before the minister heard the whole story of what the scientist saw on the ground and his voice turned more grim, "Alright, then rest for a moment and prepare your notes for the meeting".

The waiting lasted for a few more minutes before one of the aides announced the arrival of Prime Minster Koji Matsumoto. A tall bald-haired man, Hashimoto looked haggard as he arrived in the room, his eyes tired and his face somewhat pale. The Prime Minister performed well during the Legion crisis but had suffered many sleepless nights for the last few months as the Gyaos sightings started to increase and then the threat of the Iris and the situation with the turtle monster Gamera plagued his overtaxed mind. Despite that, he kept his voice calm as he turned to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and asked for a situation report.

Takagi stood up and looked around the room for a moment before starting to debrief them, "Several hours ago, we spotted a derivative of the Gyaos creature heading towards Kyoto", "We scrambled several fighters to engage the creature but were unable to stop it", "After that Gamera arrived in the area and engaged the creature but it blast through us and headed towards Kyoto with Gamera not far behind". The general paused to allow the others in the room to absorb the information before continuing to brief them, "We lost contact with Kyoto for a few hours but then it was restored", "Unfortunately, the two monsters left Kyoto much in flames and by that time, we received information from the Americans, Chinese, and Russians that a large swarm of Gyaos creatures heading straight for Japan", "We scrambled everything that we could to meet this threat and to our surprise, Gamera also headed towards the swarm". Takagi took a sip of water before finishing, "Unfortunately, the Gyaos swarm broke through and spread all over the country". He didn't have to add about the casualties but they all knew anyway how bad it was on the ground.

With that, Matsumoto turned to the Foreign Minister and asked, "Any news from New York"?

The Foreign Minister grimaced before continuing, "Our ambassador in New York reported back that although they have stated that they will provide support, some of the nations of the world have requested conditions before joining up". When he stated the ending words, everyone instantly knew what he meant by the conditions.

Prime Minister Matsumoto nodded before taking a deep breath before turning back to the generals, "So right now, Japan has been invaded and we haven't dealt major blows to them yet with even the assistance of Gamera". He paused before a moment before stating, "Can anyone illuminate why this is happening"?

Minister Saito then stood up and said, "Sir, I believe that Professor Nagamine can provide further updates for you". He then nodded to one of the aides who activated a large screen behind the Prime Minister. Within seconds, the communications link between Tokyo and devastated Kyoto was established.

The disheveled face of Professor Nagamine appeared and alongside her was Asagi Kusunagi. The Japanese scientist nodded in greeting for a moment before starting, "I understand you all want to know why the Gyaos have converged on Japan and for that, Asagi Kusunagi is here with me to explain". She paused after looking at some of the incredulous looks of the generals, "I know how some of you feel about her being here but listen to what she has to say". She stood aside as a younger Japanese girl appeared, clearly nervous what she would need to say.

She paused before starting, "Hello gentlemen, my name is Asagi Kusunagi and I'm here to brief you all why the Gyaos have converged on Japan". She paused before continuing, "What I have here are images discovered in the hands of Minister Mito Asakura and as you all know of her intense interest in ancient mythology". Some, including Minister Saito nodded at the assessment and Asagi continued with some confidence, "Well she had worked with the game designer Shin'ya Kurata to design a program that relates to that ancient mythology". She then pointed to the one of the screens, "The program highlights the amount of energy, or Mana as the program highlights, Earth has and as you can see, the Mana levels around Japan are very low". She paused before stating, "After conducting research in the States, I believe that the large number of Gyaos creatures in Japan is a result of that fact".

One of the other generals replied harshly, "How can you expect us to believe this farce without actual proof"? He paused before turning to his colleagues with harsh words, "You all know the reputation of what this woman holds", "Her links to this ensure that she is disqualified from speaking to us like this", "Mr. Prime Minister, I request that Miss Kusunagi to be removed".

The girl in question winced at the comment, lost her nerve and attempted a rebuttal and Nagamine was about to but Minister Saito jumped in first by stating, "I may also distrust her but she works with Nagamine and she is someone who is qualified to discuss such matters and if she believes what Kusunagi stated is true, then I have to agree with her assessment as well". He then turned back to the screen and asked Asagi, "Do you have any proof of your hypothesis"?

Asagi nodded before stating, "During the Legion crisis, Gamera drew upon a large amount of mana to eliminate Legion and the depleted the reserves in the area". She paused before continuing, "Not long after that, the Gyaos creatures started appearing all over the world in enormous numbers". Nagamine nodded in agreement as she remembered the incident in the Philippines. The young woman then finished by stating, "When they detected the enormous decrease in the Mana around Japan, the Gyaos detected it and also started to head towards it", "The decrease in mana around Japan was what partially lured the Legion here as well". That caused a commotion and Kusunagi decided to bow out and leave before they would bombard her with more questions. She nodded to Nagamine who immediately emerged back on the screen.

Matsumoto immediately cut to the chase by asking, "Since you've been studying about these creatures for a while, is there anyway to modify our weapons to enhance their effectiveness against the hard skin of these creatures".

Nagamine took a deep breath before stating, "So far, the skin of these creatures have proven resistant to conventional weapons and we haven't had a chance to figure out if it's the same everywhere or are there weaknesses within the body as well", "We'd have to capture an intact dead one in order to figure out just how strong its skin is".

That unnerved the generals since they had tried this tactic before when they first encountered the Gyaos back in 1995 and paid harshly for it. Furthermore, they had suffered heavy casualties and would need some time before even considering whether to take on the birds again en masse. More importantly, although they would never admit it out loud, Gamera's assistance had proved valuable against the monster threats Japan faced thus far. If they could be sure of having the turtle monster's assistance then they'd feel safer about their chances.

Matsumoto nodded at the statement before rising up from his seat and announcing to the room, "I want to thank you all for your opinions presented here and that all of the information will be taken into consideration in all future conferences". He paused for a moment before addressing his visitors one by one, "The JSDF will take every measure to battle these creatures while the Foreign Ministry attempts to secure more **_unconditional_** assistance from the other nations", "Once the assistance is secured, the JSDF will brief them immediately and begin considering a comprehensive plan to destroy every last one of these birds". The Prime Minister then turned to the subject of the status of perhaps the only weapon capable of actually stopping the Gyaos at present, "As for Gamera, find the monster and keep track of it at all times". The occupants in the room and the two guests located in Kyoto bowed their heads in respect as the Prime Minister departed from the room before leaving it themselves.

**Western Pacific Ocean: **

Within the darkest depths of the Pacific Ocean, the enormous turtle monster known as Gamera lay dormant as his wounds healed. Small trails of blood and small air bubbles leaked out from Gamera's wounds and floated all the way up to the surface of the Pacific Ocean. The monster's body shook with labored breaths as he attempted to heal his wounds completely from the battle with Iris.

Despite the shattering of the jewels found on his body when humanity first discovered him, Gamera still had a partial psychic connection to the new masters of the world and he sensed the horror they now suffered, especially that of his former personal master at the hands of his nemesis. The ancient turtle monster struggled to speed up his recovery but it still took time and even when fully healed, if he fought the Gyaos all by himself, they would brutally overwhelm and then kill him along with the last fighting chance humanity had to triumph over the Gyaos. So the monster continued to rest in the deepest parts of the ocean while his cells continued to regenerate his arm and the wounds in his lower torso continued to slowly heal.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Unlike my Godzilla stories, the foreign relations between the countries involved in the fighting, even between close allies, will be strained. I hope that it may provide some extra human drama.

Unlike some of my other stories, this is a very somewhat original story so it will be harder to put it all together and I apologize for it. Also, I haven't worked on this story for a while so I apologize if this feels choppy in comparison to the others.

Along with Nagamine and Kusunagi, you may recognize some other familiar faces or names.

**

* * *

Author's Questions:**

How well did I do in the conferences in New York and Tokyo?

Did I maintain a sense of continuity thus far with the Heisei Gamera films?

As always please read and review.


	5. Extraction

Chapter 5: Extraction

**Outer Space above Japan: **  
As the satellites orbited over Japan, their cameras started to take numerous pictures of the island nation. After that, they transmitted the information to stations all over the globe where the people there processed the information before transmitting it to Tokyo. Once the Prime Minister and the generals received the information, their faces paled at the images of the map.

All four islands contained enormous black patches, which symbolized a gathering of Gyaos creatures. Surrounding the islands via maintaining a distance of several hundred kilometers or more were scores of warships from all nations in the Pacific. Interspersed among the blockade were civilian ships attempting to escape from Japan with as many refuges they could save.

After looking at the images, Prime Minister Nagahara turned to the generals and asked, "Can they find the number of Gyaos for each of the islands"?

Otani replied, "The only way would be to send scout units into the areas and the Gyaos creatures are alert for such threats". He then said, "Even if we can ascertain such information, it could change every day if they find more victims on each of the main islands".

The Prime Minister took a deep breath before stating, "We have to get as much information about the concentrations of these beasts before we move against them". He then turned to ask, "Any word about the remains of other Gyaos creatures"?

Takagi replied, "I would advise you not to get much hope since these creatures have key differences in genetic structure that separate them from the original Gyaos creatures from 1995". He paused before stating, "We'd need to gain samples from these particular birds", "The attempt to gain access to those samples has yielded unsuccessful results thus far for we can't get to the dead carcass and those that are destroyed by Gamera have their remains scattered into the wind".

That brought more gloom to the room and Nagahara then said to all of the commanders, "I want you all to work as long as possible to figure out how to defeat this crisis". He then said, "The fate of the world is on the line and we must take the lead here since we have the most experience". He left the somber room to head back to his quarters.

As they all considered their options, General Takagi said out loud, "First we have to gain a full picture of forces at home before we can proceed any further". He paused before stating, "After that, we have to figure out how these creatures function and figure out their weaknesses before we go on the offensive".

Everyone in the room nodded for after the Gyaos creatures entered Japanese airspace, the commanders lost contact with all of the bases on the main islands and ran into difficulties in finding out the extent of the heavy losses. The main headquarters attempted to restore communications with its main bases but only managed to raise a few of them due to the breakdown in communications and the Gyaos overrunning several bases almost immediately.

Takagi then turned to the American general named Ferguson and then asked, "When can we expect aerial reinforcements from your end"?

The American gulped before stating, "Right now we're still positioning all of our assets but if you want to commit our units to joint operations with yours then I think they're capable of commencing operations". He paused before asking, "You're thinking about an operation".

Takagi nodded before turning to the other international generals and asked the same questions. He got varying answers with some being very unsure of their commitments to the new campaign, which worried him since he knew the Japanese military could not afford losses like they had and needed help fast. Taking a deep breath, Takagi turned to a large map highlighting the positions of the military forces as well as the Gyaos creatures with black patches on all four main islands. The only thing missing was a location for Gamera, who was last seen spiraling downward into the sea near the Bonin Islands.

"Alright, I want all squadrons to launch on CAP (combat air patrol) around these areas and I want them armed with as much weapons as possible". He paused before continuing, "After that, send helicopters to these coordinates". The Japanese general paused before stating, "Get as much rest as you can for within a few days, it will be hell for us all".

As the general walked out of the room, he suddenly spotted Minister Okino waiting down the hall while talking with several other politicians. He immediately ran up to the minister and immediately took him aside for a moment before asking him, "You said that you sent your contacts to Kyoto right".

Okino nodded and said, "They're in the vicinity of Kyoto train station".

Takagi nodded before saying, "Get on the line with them and warn them to prepare for evacuation". Okino ran off and then while Takagi considered several other ugly thoughts before he headed to his makeshift quarters to clear his head.

**At airfields and on the ships near the vicinity of Japan:**  
All over the periphery of the Northern Pacific, the airbases swarmed with activity. Crews rushed to ready fighters while base commanders briefed their pilots on the nature of the enemy. Many winced and a good portion complained about having to bail out the Japanese as well as their odds of surviving. While the airfields were busy, other installations readied missile defenses for fear of any stray Gyaos flying randomly about.

The activity was pretty much the same, if not more busy for the ships in the sea around Japan. Steaming around in groups with weapons aimed at the sky, they waited for word of a new offensive or if anymore Gyaos headed their way. Meanwhile, the three US carriers on station steamed between Kyushu and Okinawa while their crews readied the fighter compliments to join in any future offensive.

Only the submarines could get close for they remained underwater almost indefinitely, thereby shielding them from the Gyaos, as they sailed through the waterways of Japan while relying on periscopes to observe the activities of the enormous birds. Knowing that torpedoes were useless, the subs reloaded with a full complement of cruise missiles in the torpedo tubes on the off chance that they could snag one of those beasts.

**Near the wrecked train station in Kyoto, a few days later:**  
Among the many cities hit was the already devastated city of Kyoto. Some creatures flew overhead while others sat on the ground with their eyes closed. It seemed no one remained alive in the city and anything attempting to move through the rubble would immediately attract the Gyaos and at least one of the birds would pick off the target.

In one of the enormous underground shelters, both Nagamine and Kusanagi sat with many others as they waited for news from the outside. To many, it felt like a prison for the shelters were desperately crowded with only limited supplies and ineffective means to communicate with the outside.

Along with the civilians were stragglers of the JGSDF that managed to escape into the shelters before the Gyaos arrived. They became the victims of endless questions by frightened civilians and it took much to restrain both sides. The stragglers attempted to reestablish contact with their parent formations but communications became all but impossible.

Nagamine and Kusanagi sat together silently observing as Ayana and her friend talked to each other about Ayana's dark experience and the consequences. Though it seemed Ayana had recovered, she still shuddered as she recounted her experiences. Nagamine was surprised by her statements that she turned to an equally surprised Kusanagi and asked, "Does this feel similar to when you were connected to Gamera"?

Kusanagi shook her head before saying, "I don't know exactly the differences but I could sense that the connection between Ayana and the creature is very different from my connection with Gamera". She paused before stating, "It seems that the influence of the monster focused on unleashing darkness within her via her own fears and guilt". The young girl and former psychic finished by saying, "It will take a very long time for her to recover from the experience". Nagamine's face turned sour at her friend's remarks.

Just then, a soldier ran up to the two women and saluted before whispering, "Dr. Nagamine, we've just received word for you to prepare for extraction from Kyoto to Tokyo".

Nagamine's eyes widened at the thought and she immediately asked, "Can you get contact with the messengers then"? The soldier nodded and led both Kusunagi and Nagamine to the small center where the communications gear was set up. Nagamine immediately made her way to one of the phones and dialed the number to the command center. Within a few minutes she managed to reach Okino, "What is going on here"?

On the other end of the line, the minister replied in a calm voice, "We need your assistance as soon as possible and it won't do with you and your associates trapped in Kyoto". He paused as she explained the risks before delivering his own reply, "The generals have looked at every aspect and feel that this will succeed". Before Nagamine could reply, Okino said in a cold voice over the line, "This is a direct order doctor so I suggest getting yourselves ready for the evacuation".

Nagamine gritted her teeth before saying, "Fine, then along with me and the girl, can you extract two other people as well". There was silence on the other end of the line before the voice on the other end of the line nodded in agreement. With that, the scientist turned to the former psychic and said, "You better get to Ayna and her friend and warn them that we're evacuating". The girl nodded and headed off while the scientist thought about the insanity of the next few hours.

**Deep Pacific Ocean near Bonin Islands:**  
Within the depths of the Pacific Ocean, the turtle monster's strength finally began to recover with his chest moving at a faster rate and bubbles leaking out of his mouth in a large form, Gamera almost completed healing himself from his wounds. The monster roared in pain as his cells completed their regeneration and formed a new right arm. As the pain started to fade from his regenerated arm, Gamera rose from the ocean floor and let out a roar before setting course and heading towards Japan, intent on resuming battle against his arch nemesis of many millennia.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo:**  
Despite having slept for many hours, the occupants in the room still felt bone tired as they observed the maps and the symbols of aircraft and ships moving into position. All knew that it would be a very big gamble and with the deadlock in the United Nations still continuing, to launch an attack on this scale would eat up the last of their resources for the moment.

The plan would be for the ships to engage first with missiles to scatter the Gyaos creatures. Once that happened, the fighter and helicopter squadrons would emerge from their bases and conduct a reconnaissance in force of all four islands. Also the helicopters would extract key people from the battle zone and fly them back to Tokyo for consultations on the Gyaos.

Takagi observed the movements of the air units with worry for he knew that the only chance was to move exceptionally fast so as to limit losses. That meant timing everything right and he knew that to coordinate an enormous aerial fleet in chaotic conditions would be enormously difficult. He turned to JMSDF Rear Admiral Minechi Koga and asked, "Are all of your remaining ships in position".

The haggard admiral nodded and said, "We have locks for our missiles on the largest concentrations of the Gyaos creatures and are waiting for you're command". He then snarled quietly to his air force counterpart, "Just make sure to provide fighter cover for the ships after they launch their weapons".

Takagi nodded in agreement and looked at the other generals before turning back to the screen as the next round of fighting got underway, "Here we go again".

**In the Seas around Japan: **  
During the past few days and despite the deadlock in the UN, ships from the different navies of the world began to take up station with their targets already locked in. When the ships received word to launch the attack, the officers looked at each other in alarm and their faces said the same thing, "Are they insane"? Despite that, the gathering fleet immediately sounded battle stations and with fighters providing some form of cover overhead, the warships launched their first wave of missiles.

In the Inland Sea and the Tusguru Strait, numerous periscopes peered out from the calm dark waters and they scanned the costs in front of them before enormous plumes of smoke rose from the water. As soon as the last wave of missiles rose from the Pacific, the submarines immediately dove deep and maneuvered out of "dodge" as soon as possible for they did not want to test the theory of the water providing a sense of stealth against the bird monsters.

Many of the Gyaos creatures rested on the ground with their eyes closed. When they sensed the arrival of trouble, their eyes all opened at the same time and they attempted to take to the air. However, the missiles fired from the submarines arrived first with some impacting on the Gyaos directly and others splitting apart into little bomb lets which exploded all around the Gyaos swarm. Yellow energy beams soon flew across the sky as individual Gyaos fired on the numerous missiles, and in the process killing several of their own. Before they decided to turn on each other, their ears picked up the familiar noise of jet aircraft heading their way. As one, they took off into the sky in preparation for more food to feast upon.

Already airborne, the pilots looked out into the dark sky with worried faces as they observed for any giant black birds. They soon spotted a wave of Gyaos creatures on radar and the squadron leaders immediately yelled out, "All pilots, weapons free and engage".

The assembled air groups broke into smaller sections with some engaging from high altitude while others dove for the deck, all at maximum speed. Soon explosions lit up the sky as the numerous fighters tangled with creatures from another time in Earth's far distant past. Within seconds, the battle turned immediately in favor of the Gyaos creatures and the single-seat fighters barely stood their ground against their more numerous, maneuverable and larger opponents.

Although a good portion of the Gyaos took to the sky, enough remained on the ground that the next wave of missiles would not miss once they reached their targets. Once the munitions detonated in the midst of a sea of black, it shredded more birds by impacting on their softer areas.

Now roused by the sudden explosions, huge swarms of Gyaos took to the air, their mouths screeching non stop and wings flapping rapidly as they searched for prey. They soon joined up with their fellow creatures and soon it turned into an all out aerial brawl with missiles, bullets and yellow energy weapons exploding in the sky.

And the horror had only just begun for more combatants waited over the horizon to join in with even more deadly firepower. With satellites and AWACS aircraft operating as close as they could to the battle zone as forward guides, the awaiting heavy bombers unleashed their loads.

The ground shook as missiles and bombs exploded all around the landscape, taking out even more Gyaos here and there but the numbers seemed endless and the large bombers immediately gunned their engines to full power in the hope of avoiding the attention of the rampaging birds.

As soon as most of the Gyaos took to the air, troops on the ground began to move their anti-aircraft weapons out into the open and in the face of the overwhelming number of targets in the sky and despite the fact that they would most certainly die, the gunners opened up in support with bullets and missiles.

**A helicopter squadron from Tokyo: **  
If the fighter pilots felt very frightened about taking on the Gyaos, the helicopter pilots were scared absolutely shitless about flying in such a hostile airspace. They were flying at very high speeds and low to the ground in the hope that they would blend in as they flew towards their assigned designations.

As a squadron of UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters headed towards Kyoto, their pilots looked all around the sky while keeping their ears glued to their headsets for any future updates. When they started to approach the devastated city, the helicopters descended even lower to avoid the battle above them.

Everywhere they looked, they saw devastation that surpassed the scale what they all saw before during the past few years of war against the monsters. It seemed that nothing was alive down there and several pilots already tightened their hands on the controls in preparation to flee. However all thoughts fled as the lead helicopter spotted their destination and they soon began to descend with many praying to their ancestors to protect them.

High above them, a ferocious air battle raged as the international fighter squadrons fought to stay alive against their foes, relying on every trick they knew. Sometimes, they would lead their opponents on chases and lured them into the line of fire of their comrades. Such tricks managed to help them **barely** hold on against a seemingly relentless enemy. The random firing of the Gyaos also partially assisted them for when roused and in close quarters, the birds would sometimes kill each other with their long range weapons. The fighter pilots hoped that the helicopters would finish up with their extraction as quickly as possible for the Gyaos were cutting their ranks down at a voracious rate.

Once the Blackhawks landed, their troops streamed out and took up defensive positions as they made their way to the shelter where their "VIP" waited.

Inside the shelter itself, Nagamine, Kusunagi and their two companions waited at the door pensively as the soldiers in the room attempted to keep the gathering crowd back. When the noises of the battle and that of the helicopters started to filter through, the occupants became agitated as the hope for escape began to rise. As soon as the guards heard a knock on the door, one of them immediately motioned to the evacuees and they soon made their way to the exit while the guards kept everyone back. After leaving the bunkers, the soldiers directed the small group to the awaiting helicopters while making sure no one else made a run for the choppers from the shelters or from the rubble. Once all four took their seats inside, the troops fell back and immediately jump in before the last of the Blackhawks took off for Tokyo. Several civilians did manage to grapple onto the rails of the helicopters and the soldiers reluctantly struggled to pry them off. As they ascended for the long dangerous journey towards Tokyo, both Nagmine and Kusanagi felt guilty for the people still left in the devastated cities and small teardrops began to fall from Kusanagi's eyes as she absorbed all of the horror witnessed thus far. Soon several stragglers of F-15Js assumed positions of flying fighter cover.

Unfortunately, several Gyaos spotted the flight and headed towards it at full speed. Immediately, the fighters peeled off and the helicopters accelerated to gain distance from the rampaging birds but it was useless as the Gyaos outflanked the fighter screen and began to bear down on their prey. Kusanagi closed her eyes and prepared for death when she suddenly sensed a nearby presence. Opening her eyes, the young woman spotted a large fireball impacting on the Gyaos with the bird screeching in surprise. After two more fireball blasts, the Gyaos exploded in midair and a large turtle shape flew right by them before heading off to deal with other nearby enemies.

The other combatants turned in surprise before the Gyaos turned around as one and headed towards their arch-nemesis while blazing away with their yellow beams. As for the fighters, they scattered as while emptying the last of their ammunition on their now distracted foes before retreating along with the helicopter squadron.

Knowing that he was outnumbered, Gamera flew towards his foes at a savagely fast pace with the rocket flames emanating from his legs at red hot while spitting fireballs in rapid succession. Whenever he managed to fly right next to one of the Gyaos, the turtle monster thrust his arms and sliced his foe with his claws. The Gyaos creatures on their part ganged up on Gamera with yellow energy fire and slices from their own claws, forcing the turtle monster to keep his distance and eventually retreat back towards the sea with the black birds in hot pursuit.

As she saw the turtle monster in which she once had a psychic connection with retreat once again for the sea, Kusanagi watched Gamera fly away with the Gyaos in hot pursuit and she whispered a small prayer. Nagamine put one of her hands on the younger girl's shoulder in support as the sky flew right by them, "The monster has fought through ugly battles before". Kusanagi nodded in agreement at that statement.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo: **  
The occupants of the room watched with trepidation as the battle played out on the map. Although several clusters of Gyaos disappeared from the map, a larger number of fighters disappeared from the map with many died fighting their way back to their bases while others attempted to block and stray targets from heading to the sea. Meanwhile, the naval blockade ring continued to fire intermittent waves of missiles towards designated targets.

The appearance of Gamera in the battle zone surprised the generals and politicians but they welcomed it for the turtle monster's appearance pulled the Gyaos away from their forces and gave them a chance to escape. As the swarm pursuing Gamera started to increase in numbers, they started to empty to a partial extent out of the main islands. This gave the military forces time to complete their missions and get clear of their pursuers although the remaining Gyaos hammered away them as they fled back to their bases.

One of the aides ran up to the commanders with a message in hand and whispered, "Sir, we've just received word that the helicopters have extracted the cargo and are heading back here now". All turned back to the map to see the helicopter heading towards Tokyo with battles occurring all around it for a few moments before Otani yelled out, "Pull some fighters away to protect the helicopter squadrons and signal all others to fall back to base". The room rushed into action while both Takgai and Otani continued to observe the map for a few more minutes before Otani replied, "Either way we look at this, we've already lost a lot of units".

Takagi nodded before stating, "And also we may have also killed more of our own countrymen for debatable reasons". Both men knew that he was referring to the use of heavy bombers in the attack for though they did inflict damage on the Gyaos, they also inflicted collateral damage on a nation already suffering horrific damage at the hands of the monsters. Takagi paused before stating, "Ensure that everyone get out of there safely". Otani nodded and headed off to conduct the defense while Takagi continued to observe the action with worry as dots representing military forces continued to disappear from the screen at a rapid rate.

**Skies over Japan: **The air fleets of the world were embroiled in a life or death struggle against murderous odds. For every Gyaos shot down, its brethren killed a good number of aircraft in retaliation. Also, the high intensity air combat exhausted the ammunition of aircraft within minutes, leaving them vulnerable to the birds swarming all around them. Caught up in staying alive against the Gyaos, the pilots barely received the word to fall back and some could not flee for the swarm of bat-like bird monsters had them virtually encircled and they had no choice to stand, fight and die. The rest immediately gunned their engines to maximum power and headed away from the slaughter. Aircraft from Japan soon joined in the retreat for they knew that they could not return back to their bases without their foes picking them off as well as their home bases.

At the same time, the missile launchers shut down and the crews disassembled them while those manning machine guns provided covering fire. After that, the anti-aircraft units scurried about back to their hidden bases but some weren't fast enough as the Gyaos swooped down like dive bombers and picked them off.

**Pacific Ocean, south of Shikoku: **The ancient turtle monster Gamera waged his own dogfight against his numerically larger foes. Flying at maximum speed, Gamera continued fired shots of his fireballs against the bunched up swarm, killing several with each blast. In return, his numerous nemesis blanketed the area with yellow energy fire.

As the battle moved farther out to sea, Gamera started to descend down into the ocean when he saw the increasing number of Gyaos heading straight for him. Realizing what was about to happen, several Gyaos drove down to fly to block Gamera's path to the sea while blazing away with their yellow beams. Although suffering immense pain from the constant yellow blasts, Gamera continued to descend and he barely managed to reach the safety of the ocean before the Gyaos inflicted any more damage. Several of the Gyaos dove into the water in pursuit and paid for that when Gamera pounced on them and sliced them up with his claws. Overhead, the Gyaos that flew after Gamera circled around the area where he crashed into the water for a few moments before heading back to mainland Japan.

Beneath the surface of the Pacific Ocean, Gamera floated down to the bottom of the ocean as he healed his wounds from the recent battle. His eyes closed as the wounds and his spirit started to heal from the constant battle he endured against the creature his creators designed him to exterminate many millennia ago.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

-This chapter was one of the harshest for me to write and I fear that I may have not done as good a job as I have done on my other chapter or my other stories. Due to lack of research on the subject matter and more importantly other matters to deal with (mainly school and personal life) may have impeded me from attempting to flesh this out. For that, I truly apologize.

**Author's questions: **

-I haven't done this yet but I was wondering whether I should put in more characters who are leading the actual units out on the front lines in order to help enhance the fighting scenes even more. Anyone think that this is a good idea or the fact of having way too many characters should persuade me to squash it now.

* * *

As always, please read and review. 


	6. Research and overhaul

Chapter 6: Research and overhaul

**Underground command Center, Tokyo**

As she observed the tissue samples of the Gyaos creatures through a very powerful scanner, Nagamine wiped some sweat off her brow before peering back at the samples. After looking for any loose ends, she then turned to one of her assistants and said, "You can try it now". The aide nodded and soon several disturbances enveloped the black samples. Nagamine watched this for several minutes before motioning to the aide to turn it off while she prepared to take a very close look at the results of her experiment.

Although some of the samples showed signs of damage, it was to varying degrees while the rest showed no damage at all. Nagamine winced at the implications before turning to her assistants, "Let's all take a break so to clear our heads". The other equally worried scientists nodded and they all left the room, leaving Nagamine alone to ponder about any countermeasures that she hadn't thought of herself. It took her a while to notice the presence of Asagi Kusanagi in the room, "So you couldn't sleep as well"?

The younger woman nodded before saying, "With all that has been going on, it felt useless to sleep". She paused before saying sheepishly, "Besides, I thought perhaps you could use some help". Nagamine nodded and Kusanagi walked over to look at the samples for a moment before saying, "So you haven't had any luck in finding a way for us to deal with the Gyaos".

Nagamine shook her head before saying, "Whatever the civilization did when they created the Gyaos ensured that it came out as a powerful creature even by their standards". She paused before continuing on, "I've tried different countermeasures on the Gyaos cell samples but the results were all dismal". Nagamine's eyes darkened as she said silently, "I'm afraid to admit that we would have to resort to extreme measures to defeat the Gyaos". Her tone of voice revealed her exact thoughts of the disgusting option. Switching to a different subject, Nagamine asked the young woman, "So how have our guests been taking all of this"?

Kusanagi took a deep breath before replying, "They're holding up but Ayana seems the closest to breaking under the strain". She paused before continuing, "Both have been asking about whether their relatives are still alive". Her eyes told Nagamine the answer before she replied back, "Looks like you could use a little rest, how about we get some food". The scientist laughed before they left the room and down to the temporary mess hall.

In his temporary quarters, Prime Minister Matsumoto sat with Minister Saito, the Foreign Minister, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The chiefs of staff had already given their briefing and now the Foreign Minister began to speak, "From what we've been able to hear from New York, we've been encountering difficulties in trying to ensure the support from the rest of the world". The Foreign Minister turned to the Join Chiefs of Staff and said, "From what the commanders have said, the other nations in the region, especially the Americans have supported us but they've all been somewhat holding back". He then switched to asking Minister Saito, "Any progress on Nagamine's studies on the monsters"?

The somewhat disheveled minister shook his head and said, "Right now she and the other scientists have had few successes in trying to discover any weaknesses". He paused before continuing, "If you use those reports right now, it could drive away all of the support or persuade them to use extreme measures at the expense of Japan itself".

Takagi roared back at Saito, "If we don't secure that help then our country will be destroyed anyway". He then turned to Matsumoto and the Foreign Minister, "Sir, right now we've suffered horrendous casualties and if we have to commit ourselves to more major engagements, we'll lose our entire military.

That sent a chill throughout the room for several minutes as everyone considered the ramifications before Matsumoto said to the foreign minister, "Signal our ambassador in New York and send the report to him". He then turned to Saito and said, "I'm sorry but the general's right, even if it is an incomplete report at the moment we should use it right now". Before Saito could say anything, the prime minister replied curtly, "Everyone here is dismissed". He got up and left the room with the others soon following him out the door towards their own rooms.

**United Nations, New York: **

In his quarters, Ambassador Shintaro Okino waited with his staff for word from Japan. When the Gyaos swarmed landed in Japan, the country lost nearly all outside communications with the rest of the world and it was only with the use of the satellites, internet, etc by which Okino could communicate with his government and receive the updates.

The beeping of the computer and the fax machines broke the silence as information started to stream in from their home. As aides went to find out the content of the information, one of the secure phones started ringing for several moments before Okino picked it up. He spoke into it for several moments before directing one of the aides to give him the printed information to look at for a few moments. After finishing the conversation on the phone, Okino turned to his staff and said, "Well looks like its up to us to truly secure the help of the world to defeat this threat". He paused before saying, "Make copies of these and send them to the five permanent members while I call up the secretary general". The others rushed to their duties while the Japanese ambassador phoned the UN secretary general's number.

Several hours later, the streets of New York leading to the UN became crowded again as scores of limousines drove to the building under heavy guard. As soon as the Japanese ambassador's limousine arrived at the UN, Okino emerged into a sea of reports. After struggling to make their way to the entrance to the building, Okino made his way to the secretary general and shook his hand before saying, "Thank you for arranging the meeting on such short notice". Although the UN had prepared for future meetings to keep an eye on the situation in Japan, the announcement of the present meeting caught everyone by surprise.

Soon the UN Security Council was in session with the large screens already activated and displaying the photos and images from Japan. After the last ambassadors took their seats, the Secretary General spoke to the council, "Thank you all for coming so quickly". He paused before saying, "Since the last meeting, you all know that the situation in Japan has grown worse". He paused before continuing, "For clarification of the severity of the situation, the Japanese ambassador will present the details for us and I ask that you give him your full attention".

Shintaro Okino bowed in respect before he began to speak, "I can sense that you all feel hesitant after the last meeting about dealing with these creatures". He paused before saying, "Well now the situation has changed and now we cannot wait anymore for your decision", "As a compromise for anyone who is truly undecided, we'll show you the latest footage from Japan". He then nodded to one of his aides who turned on the screen and soon images of the fighting as well as data on the two kaiju scrolled through the screen. Soon the whole room erupted in quiet conversation as the screen continued to instantly change while small camera sounds occurred in the background. After the slideshow ended, Okino took a deep breath before saying, "I know that perhaps many of you may be considering your options here but let me remind you that the Gyaos creatures have also attacked in other regions across the globe including Egypt, the Philippines, Mexico and several others", "If we don't stop them now then the rest of the world is in grave danger". He then bowed to the secretary general before sitting back down in his chair while the secretary general opened up the room to the other members of the Security Council.

The US ambassador was the first to speak as he turned to the Japanese ambassador and said, "From the information you have shown us all, it seems that extreme measures are the only ways that we can destroy these beasts". He then turned to the rest of the council and said, "The American commanders in the Pacific have reported back to the president about the fighting and although he is prepared to **fully** assist, the president has stated his doubt about the effectiveness of conventional weapons to combat the monsters".

China's ambassador also joined in by saying, "I have to agree with my associate from the United States and the fact that there is not just one or two of the Gyaos creatures but many". He paused before turning directly at the Japanese ambassador and said, "If we are to assist, then we must have assurances that we can use every means at our disposal to defeat the threat".

Okino winced at the reactions of the other council members but knew that they needed help to stop the Gyaos swarm. He attempted to try a compromise approach, "I understand your fears about the matter but as you know about my country's stance on nuclear weapons". He then paused before continuing, "I'll have to talk to my government about it so let's leave it on the table for now".

The American ambassador cut in by saying, "No we must decide now". He then turned to the secretary general, "Sir, I must tell you all here that the president has given conditional assistance but if we suffer tremendous losses for little gain in foreign lands then we must respectfully decline".

Suddenly the whole room erupted into loud voices as the others focused their attention on the American ambassador. Standing his ground, he said, "You all saw the same pictures didn't you", "If we don't have access to use everything in our arsenal then the chances of winning shrink to perhaps even zero".

The secretary general considered all of this for a moment before saying to the American ambassador, "I understand your words but we all must remain calm". He then took a deep breath before saying to everyone else, "Right now we have to concentrate on giving the Japanese as much help as we can since this is also a problem of the world as well". He then nodded to Okino to continue, which the Japanese ambassador greatly obliged.

Turning to the rest of the council he said, "Right now we're trying to discover ways to ensure that our conventional weapons can prove truly effective against the creatures". Okino then said, "With the information we have gathered here today we hope that you can gather more information and we can all pool our resources to combat this threat". He then sat down while the secretary general spoke again to the council.

"Although the crisis may seem overwhelming, to quickly resort to such measures would undermine our efforts even more". The secretary general paused before continuing to speak to the council, "Perhaps those measures may be required in the near future but not at this very moment". He looked around at the room to see the silent looks everyone had before finishing, "Does anyone have any other thoughts on the matter".

At this, the Russian ambassador raised his hand before saying, "I understand the need for cooperation on this but as the American ambassador has stated, this will require a large amount of our individual military resources". He paused for a moment to adopt a more conciliatory tone, "While I speak for everyone here in terms of wanting to help, I would also imagine that we should tighten up our own air defenses".

The other ambassadors murmured in agreement but Okino cut him off by saying, "We believe that all of the Gyaos creatures are now in Japan so we should concentrate our combined forces there". He took a sip of water before finishing harshly, "If we don't stop them now then they'll eventually overpower us".

His outburst silenced the room for several long minutes before the American ambassador spoke to the audience, "While the United States still has reservations about these creatures, we will provide as much help as possible". Okino breathed a sigh of relief while the others watched in surprised shock as he continued, "If you have attempted to ensure the best odds possible then I guess we would have to join in as well".

It took a moment before the secretary general nodded at the American's statement before saying to the audience, "I have considered the statements of the parties in the room and now it is time to come to a decision". He paused for a moment to consider his options before deciding, "I suggest that we submit this resolution to a vote within the hour, thank you all gentlemen". With that he exited the room with the other ambassadors following them out, the press assaulting them with questions every step of the way.

As Okino and the Japanese delegation exited out of one of the hallways, the ambassador turned to his associates before saying, "It seems we still have some work to do". He was about to say more but the American ambassador approached and exchanges were made before Okino said, "Well that seemed to be an interesting development".

The American ambassador nodded before his face turned grim, "I want to apologize for that outburst there". The Japanese delegates nodded before the ambassador continued on, "You must understand that while the president is very willing to support this, high casualties for no perceivable gain will affect his options". He paused to turn around and look at the other delegates before saying back to his Japanese counterpart, "I'm guessing that is what the other more lenient members of the council are thinking".

Okino grumbled before turning to the American and saying, "We both have a lot of work ahead". Understanding almost immediately, the two groups headed off to meet with the other delegates to gain insight about their own views of the crisis.

After three hours, the council gathered itself back into the chambers with everyone looking more tired than when they had exited the council. As both the American and Japanese delegations took their seats, they turned to look at the other grim faces within the council before all heard the secretary general spoke again, "After careful consideration this council is ready to vote on this issue". He then paused before saying, "All in favor"?

Okino turned to look at the rest and to his surprise relief, the five **permanent** members voted in agreement on the measure before turning to hear the secretary general talk about the results. After the speech finished and the council dismissed, Okino and his staff breathed a collective sigh of relief before he spoke into his microphone, "I will relay these results to my government immediately". With that, the council began to scatter as the secretary general adjourned it. After the Japanese delegation entered its limousine, they all pulled out drinks while preparing a message to send back to Tokyo.

**All around the Northern Pacific:**

Not long after the meetings, the nations in the Pacific Ocean began mobilizing their forces and sending them off to Japan. Scores of aircraft flew to the bases that were located as close as possible to the battle zone while ships loaded up with weapons before leaving port and heading towards the coasts around Japan at maximum speed.

As for the forces already in the battle zone, some elements maintained standing patrols while the rest refitted with any weapons they could get their hands on. It also gave the men, especially the pilots the chance to unwind and to find a way to relieve themselves of the horrors they had witnessed.

For those forces already on Japanese soil, there was no chance to rest and unwind for flying overhead were their targets. All they could do was to try to rest in their underground shelters while awaiting the inevitable call to action stations.

Up in space, a score of satellite hovered over Japan while photographing every square inch of the four main islands. Once they had taken photos of the now nearly black landscape, the satellites sent the signals back to their respective owners, whether they would be government or privately owned. If there was one thing that linked all of the owners at this very moment, it was their common reaction when they saw the images of Japan in its present state.

**Somewhere off the coast of Shikoku:**

Deep within the waters of the Pacific Ocean, the ancient turtle monster Gamera rested while regaining his strength. The monster had fulfilled the goals that its creators had instilled into it to the best of his ability but he was only one creature against a whole civilization that had many millennia to build up the numbers.

Staying out of the way, several _Oyashio_ class Japanese submarines shadowed the turtle monster so as to serve as an early warning system when Gamera rose to the surface of the ocean. They had a mix of torpedoes and cruise missiles in the tubes in the case that they ran into trouble themselves.

While healing his wounds, Gamera's mind also searched for any information about the Gyaos that his creators stored in his mind before the Gyaos wiped them out. After doing that, the monster closed his eyes for a moment before rising up from the shore and heading back towards the Japanese shore at a slow place. Once the submarines detected his movements, they also engaged their engines and began to follow him while keeping their distance. Although it was not widely acknowledged at this very moment especially in the higher ups, the common soldier had come to the realization that Gamera was the best chance for the world to defeat the Gyaos swarm.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo: **

The American generals who were already on the main islands were conferring with their Japanese counterparts when the flash message from the submarines arrived. Once they got it, some of them grumbled at the monster's actions before they headed to the radar screens with General Takagi asking one of the aides, "What units are in the area". The aide immediately compiled the information while Takagi looked at the radar screens before saying out loud, "Get radio contact with the units in the nearby area and put them on the speakers". Voice soon began to filter through to the speakers as everyone turned their attention to the impending combat action at hand.

**The Coast of Shikoku: **

Along the eastern shore of Japan's smallest main island, scores of Gyaos rested in the vicinity of the remains of their victims. Although seemingly asleep, the Gyaos kept alert for any sign of intruders while restraining themselves from killing each other.

In their hidden shelters the Japanese troops observed the actions of the Gyaos. It would have sounded boring except for the fact that the shelters could easily become their own tombs. When they heard the phones ring, the sound actually scared them for a moment before their superiors picked it up to find out new orders from Tokyo. Once they relayed their location and conditions on the ground, the officers ordered their men to really take cover in anticipation of the impeding firefight.

Far out into the sea, the warships of the assembled international fleet moved into range for them to use their cruise missiles while using their radars to keep an eye on Gamera's progress. Once the monster reached a certain point, smoke engulfed them as they launched their weapons towards the mass of giant birds waiting on the shore. It took a few minutes before the missiles landed on their targets with some exploding on the Gyaos outright while others broke into pieces which sliced some more Gyaos into multiple pieces.

Sufficiently angered but the sudden attack, the small Gyaos swarm took to the air with their mouths screeching loudly and harshly. While a few circled high in the sky, the rest few at lower altitude as if they were protecting their own designated territory. When they did not spot any enemy heading their way, the Gyaos creatures began to tear into each other in a frenzy of bloodlust until a large wave of fireballs slammed into several of the Gyoas and exploding them outright. As one the Gyaos turned to see their ancient enemy heading at them at full speed and more fireballs coming from his mouth.

Once Gamera spotted his foes surrounding him, he dove down to the deck while blazing away with his main weapon at both air and ground targets. Any Gyaos that avoided the fireballs usually met the blunt ends of his arms as he sliced away in all directions at close quarter targets.

Even though they were deep underground, the "trapped" soldiers and civilians shuddered as they felt the explosions occurring right above them. As they attempted to filter out the shaking and sounds of battle, the units in the area attempted to relay the information back to Tokyo.

**Underground command center, Tokyo**

Although very far away from the developing action, the sounds of battle chilled everyone in the room. Some of the Americans gritted the teeth while the Japanese remained stony faced as the explosions filtered through the loudspeakers. After listening for several more minutes, Admiral Koga turned to one of the naval aids and asked, "Any other ships in position yet". The aide nodded before mentioning that several other escort squadrons sailing into the area and Koga roared out loud, "Tell them to launch their missiles now". He then turned back to observe the battle along with the others.

After watching the battle for a few more minutes, General Otaki turned to his American counterpart and asked, "Can you sortie any of your fighters from your carriers or Okinawa to assist".

Ferguson paled for a moment before saying, "We can sortie from our carriers but those from the fighters from Okinawa will take some times and the Gyaos on Kyushu could ambush them". Although he didn't quite understand reason why his Japanese counterparts sympathized with creatures such as these, he did understand the need to get good allies wherever they could find them. He paused before saying, "All right then, I'll order the fighter units on Okinawa to engage those at Kyushu to pin them down while the carriers engage at Shikoku". He hurried to one of the consoles while Otaki turned to rejoin his comrades observing the action.

**Skies above Shikoku:**

The explosions of the battle between the two ancient enemies lit up the sky in a mix of orange and yellow. It turned into a "one-way" dogfight with Gamera shooting up everything in sight while the Gyaos swarm brought enormous numbers to bear. Debris rained down all along the eastern coast of the island with some of them starting small fires in this least populated of the four main Japanese islands.

Knowing well enough that soon his foes would outnumber him, the turtle monster immediately dove back down to the ground before letting lose with a score of fireball shots in all directions. When some of those fireballs impacted on the ground, the Gyaos suddenly went berserk and soon their attacks began to really sting Gamera. The turtle monster instantly changed course back towards the ocean with the birds on hot pursuit and others soon got in front to block his path. Caught in the crossfire Gamera began to suffer another round of wounds while the Gyaos pressed in their attacks from all sides.

Suddenly though a wave of explosions occurred among the Gyaos swarm forcing them to break off their attack and search for their new assailants. Those assailants soon made their presence felt in the form of sea-launched SAMs and American F-14s and F/A-18E/F Super Hornets. Flying in at full throttle, the American pilots fired all of their weapons in the hope of gaining a few minutes of breathing room against their numerous foes.

Suddenly spared from impending doom, Gamera roared before heading into the fray with a swarm of fireballs from his mouth. Several exploded from the direct shots while the rest scattered while blazing away with their yellow energy beams at their targets. Those same targets struck back with the human forces flying around Gamera so as to take advantage of the monster's protection while providing some in return.

Suddenly the sky began to clear up for a few moments which the turtle monster used to retreat back to the ocean while the fighters broke off the engagement and flew away at full throttle. When the Gyaos birds could regain their senses, they saw the sky cleared of their prey. Seething with rage, the Gyaos birds headed back towards shore while still hacking away at each other in their crazed state. Soon a rain of debris from the Gyaos birds landed on the eastern shore of Japan while the hidden soldiers looked on in surprise before reporting this back to Tokyo.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo: **

When they received the report, its contents surprised the commanders about the fact that it showed the Gyaos actually killing each other. After Otaki read through his copy several times he turned to his colleagues and mused, "Has anyone have any ideas on how we can replicate such scenarios"? The others all agreed with his thoughts but had no ideas themselves, which somewhat depressed the Japanese general as he continued to read through the report.

It took a while for everyone to notice the aides waiting with satellite photos in hand. As soon as they looked at the images of Japan, Otaki turned to one of the aides and said, "Find out where Professor Nagamine is and bring her down here". He then turned back to Takagi who also had the same look of horror on his face after looking at the satellite images. The two Japanese commanders looked at each other for a moment before Otaki whispered, "I never thought that I would have to face an enemy that could conceivably wipe us off the face of the Earth".

Soon both Nagamine and Kusanagi arrived in the room and when they saw the photos themselves, both Japanese women paled as they realized what this meant. Nagamine turned to Otaki and said, "It seems that we have an enormous problem on our hands". She paused before continuing, "We must find a way to locate all of those nests and destroy them all or they'll just simply overwhelm us". One of the generals was about to say something but Nagamine answered him straight away, "The single Gyaos that we all encountered back in 1995 managed to lay a large number of eggs". She paused for a moment to ensure that her next words would have the desired effect and they did, "Combine this with the large number of Gyaos that we're encountering right now and you'll have a doomsday scenario on your hands".

**Author's Notes: **

I'm betting you're all surprised by how the meeting at the UN in this chapter turned out. I guess it was because of the way modern nations usually wanted to fight wars, mainly to get it over as quickly as possible with few casualties. In this case and against such odds, the idea of using nuclear weapons sounded a tempting idea since conventional weapons seemed to have marginal effect against the Gyaos. If you want a comparison then think about the chaos in Somalia in 1993 and then the result of it which includes the problems in the Balkans during the late 1990s.

I seem to want to give my characters a very hard time and this is no exception. Add the problems of the Gyaos reproducing to the problem of the Gyaos swarm itself and the attempt to get international help as soon as possible and then you see that the main characters are in very ugly trouble.

Surprisingly, I had a small firefight in there and although unplanned, this is pretty much what will be happening for next few months in this story's timeline. I didn't do much of a description because I wanted to save it up for future chapters.

**Author's Questions: **

How well did I do the human sequences? The reason why I asked is that I wanted to write it somewhat differently from what you all saw in Godzilla: World Monster War and Godzilla: Operation Final Strike (In those two stories, there were some disagreements but the forces of humanity managed to work exceptionally well to combat their respective threat).

Right now I'm trying to see if I can bring in some of the characters from Gamera 2: Advent of Legion. Any ideas on how to introduce them.

**As always, please read and review. **


	7. Countdown to CounterOffensive

Chapter 7: Countdown to Counter-Offensive

**Underground command center, Tokyo: **

As he finished up some paperwork, Prime Minister Matsumoto rubbed his eyes as he felt the strain of the last few weeks catch up to him once again. Ever since the crisis began and he moved into the underground complex, Matsumoto felt as if he entered a prison. Already several people had succumbed to madness while others were forced to take breaks every few hours. The only few times anyone could move outside and above ground would be when the military would make a supply run to the area and they only had a window of a few minutes before they had to scuttle back inside or die at the hands of the Gyaos.

So busy with his own thoughts and the work in front of him, it took time for the Prime Minister to notice the aide waiting at the door. When Matsumoto saw the aide, he asked somewhat annoyed, "What is it"?

The aide said calmly, "Sir, its time for the briefing".

Matsumoto immediately looked at his watch and groaned before he got up from his seat and headed to the main conference room. On the way there, he stopped by the makeshift cafeteria to grab a small bite to eat.

In the makeshift conference room, everyone was busy own private discussions as they waited for the Prime Minister to arrive. Once he did, they all stood at attention before Matsumoto signaled them to rest easy before they all took their seats. He then turned to Nagamine and said, "I hope that those results that we discussed earlier have borne fruit".

Nagamine nodded before she said, "Although we've mainly conducted lab tests as well as only a few live exercises, the results seem promising". She looked over some of her papers for a moment as several large screens came on as they displayed information about the Gyaos creatures.

As footage from 1995 and from the recent engagements began to play, Nagamine began her briefing, "As we all know, the skin of the Gyaos creatures is impervious to most of our weapons". She paused before continuing, "From our tests of the cell samples, we have determined that that the skin is enormously stronger than even the best titanium alloy", "However, recent footage has perhaps revealed a way to counteract this problem".

She then turned to the screens where everyone saw the gun-camera footage from the battle playing. As the audience watched, it showed that several pilots using a mix of their guns and missiles to take down their targets. Although the combination took down a few Gyaos, it did at a faster rate than buy using only guns, missiles, or rockets. Nagamine continued to speak while the footage played itself out, "As you can see, even the strongest protection can crumble under a combined assault by different means". Pausing for a moment, the scientist then finished by saying, "Of course it depends on the type of weapons used to take down a Gyaos".

Everyone looked at each other in the room before Takagi asked, "Is there any news about combating the Gyaos creatures by other means". All looked at each other in the room as they considered the general's words.

Nagamine considered this for a few moments before she said, "Right now the scientists in America and Europe have not had much luck in using other measures to engage the monsters". She turned back to the screens which showed samples of the Gyaos DNA exposed to different types of chemicals and that after a few hours, it returned back to normal".

That produced several groans among the people in the room before Matsumoto said to Nagamine, "Keep trying to find anything you can on that end".

The scientist nodded before the matter switched to the eggs, "From the tests that we gathered, right now it seems that the eggs have some time to go before they hatch". Pausing for a moment, the female scientist continued on, "From what we can tell, the Gyaos inside of those eggs are virtually defenseless so they should be easy to destroy".

The others talked among themselves at the combined news while Nagamine retook her seat. After several minutes, the Prime Minister of Japan turned to his generals with a hard look in his eyes before asking in a blunt voice, "So what do you think would we need to pull this off, how long will it take to build up and what damage can we expect".

The Japanese military officers and the American air force general looked at each other for a moment before Takagi replied, "It will be difficult to do and most of it rests on the help we get from the outside". Before anyone could ask, Takagi replied, "We only have enough ammunition to supply a small portion of our fighters for such an effort according to what Dr. Nagamine has stated in her report".

He then turned to Ferguson who began to speak, "Although the president is debating with Congress at this moment, he has given orders for Pacific Command to provide as much assistance within limits". The air force general paused before saying, "If there is a forthcoming operation has a good chance at success then we'll assist as best we can".

The others looked at each other in resignation for a moment before Matsumoto nodded in thanks to the American General before he turned to his Foreign Minister, "Any word from our ambassadors".

The foreign minister shook his head, "From what we heard, the other countries are willing to jump in but they're asking a lot in return and they're asking to operation in their own manner". Pausing for a moment, the old man continued by stating, "Others have their own problems with this crisis or just want to sit this one out".

Everyone groaned at the statement before Matsumoto had to quiet them down. Once he did, he turned to the commanders, "Right now concentrate on weakening them as much as possible". He then turned to the foreign minister and said, "Find a way to bring them on our side on our own terms since we can't deal with this type of issue at the moment". Pausing for a moment as his eyes grew cold, he said, "Remind them that if we fail, then sooner or later it will be their turn". The foreign minister grimly nodded while Matsumoto turned to everyone else and said, "Alright anything else we should know"?

The people in the room looked at each then they all looked at Nagamine and Kusanagi before Takagi said, "Right now we've spotted the most recent location of Gamera and have managed to shadow him". He then said, "The monster seems to be healing up at a fast pace".

With that, the meeting ended as the people headed out of the conference room and back to their own quarters. As Nagamine walked beside to Kusanagi, she could see the sad look on her face, "You didn't seem to be surprised about what the military said about Gamera".

Kusanagi shrugged and said, "At least they aren't thinking about killing him out of hand". The older woman nodded before Kusanagi continued on, "Whatever way this goes, I know in my heart that Gamera still has a decisive role to play". Both women remained silent as they headed down the hallway.

**Kaneda Air Force Base, Okinawa**

Ever since the crisis began, the enormous American air base was a hive of activity as it now serviced a large number of squadrons. Though it was one of the largest in the Pacific, the sudden influx seemed to overwhelm the air staff at times although the constant reshuffle of the forces in the area helped take some of the heat off.

That provided little comfort to the base commander as he surveyed the chaos playing out on the tarmac. Putting a hand to his eyes to ward off a headache, he turned to one of the other officers and asked, "So what is the weather report for today"?

The officer replied, "Right now we have storms hovering near the area but we should have clear weather in transit but we'll have cloud weather over the target zone".

Scratching his head in worry, the Air Force general nodded before he said to everyone else, "Alright, signal the squadrons to launch within one hour", "That should give time for the men to get some food before they head into the air". The others nodded and they all went about their duties while the commander looked out at the ominous gray sky.

In the pilot ready rooms, then men attempted to catch whatever rest they could or catch up on small talk with each other as they waited for their leaders to brief them on their next mission. Though still young, most had haunted looks in their eyes as they tried to shake off the images of their foes. Ever since the early 1990s, the US naval and air forces felt invincible in comparison even to their army counterparts. Now though, it seemed that air force and, to a lesser extent, the navy occupied the spot the army once occupied in being the most dangerous branches of the service. Soon though, the conversation ceased as several squadron commanders arrived in the room.

Once everyone settled themselves in, the briefing got underway with the wing commander starting them off, "Alright men, you've all been doing this for the past few weeks so other than the usual opposition, hopefully this one will go smoothly for a change". He then turned to a satellite photograph which showed the northern half of Kyushu around the Sasebo Naval Base, "While we help clear a path through, we'll launch supply runs to our people already in country".

Everyone groaned at the prospect to the point where one of the squadron commanders said angrily, "Hey everyone quiet down alright". When the pilots all shut their mouths, the squadron commander continued by saying, "I know you all want don't like this work but we just don't have the forces available for anything else at the moment".

The wing commander waited for a few moments before he said for everyone in the room, "We launch in two hours so check your gear and get some food since it's going to be a long one once again". The pilots started talking among themselves once again before following their commanders as they filed out of the room.

Soon a gaggle of fighters, transport aircraft and helicopters began to take off from Kaneda air base as well as Iwakuni air station. Once the helicopters arrived at the rendezvous point, the aircraft soon joined up and they proceeded to their targets.

**South of Kyushu: **

Several hours later, they arrived in Japanese airspace and the many air units soon split up for their respective missions with the pilots looking out at the night sky for any sign of yellow beams or large black birds heading straight at them. Those very creatures would soon oblige them as ground radar and AWACS aircraft detected a large number of Gyaos heading up to meet them.

The squadron leaders radioed the transport planes to keep going before they joined in engaging the Gyaos. Soon major air battles began as the fighters tried to keep the numerous Gyaos birds at bay while the cargo helicopters and transport planes flew on to their destination. Even then, some of the birds ignored the fighter escorts and jumped the slow moving larger aircraft.

On the ground, squads of men emerged from their hidden shelters as they heard the sound of airplanes and helicopters right above them. They emerged with weapons drawn as the aerial transports landed on the airfields and started to unload their cargo. With the explosions around them as well as the sound of engines hammering away at their ears, the troops quickly unloaded the supplies and scurried back to the shelters before the Gyaos came upon them. Unfortunately, some weren't fast enough as the Gyaos spotted the movement on the ground and some of the birds dove straight at their prey. Even when the men managed to get to their underground shelters, they still were not safe as some of the birds attempted to dig their way through, the resulting tremors turning the underground facilities into tombs.

Meanwhile, the fighters desperately tried to stay alive against a more numerous and stronger enemy. Even in groups, the pilots had a very ugly time as the birds swarmed around them at speeds that they could not match while a web of yellow energy beams sliced them to pieces. Once a fighter unloaded all of its ammunition, sometimes within **seconds**, its pilot immediately gunned the engines to full power to get the hell out of dodge.

In the AWACS aircraft and the hidden ground radar stations in Kyushu, everyone watched with grim worries on their faces as aircraft symbols disappeared from the screen in rapid succession. Although they had drowned their own share of the Gyaos creatures the ratio of fighters killed for every bird was still too high for the pilots and their superiors.

Once a helicopter finished unloading all of its supplies, it immediately took off and headed out to sea in a random direction before it changed its course to South Korea. As for the cargo planes, they gunned their engines to full power and headed back to Okinawa while several fighters circled them to provide what protection they could.

After what felt to the pilots to be an eternity of non-stop combat (it only lasted for several hours) the survivors heard the welcoming words, "Supply runs complete". Wasting little time, they dumped **all** of their weapons at the Gyaos before heading back to their air bases at full power. Though the barrage killed a good number of the birds, some pursed and killed several stragglers before they broke off and headed back to Japan.

To the people who watched from the AWACS and the ground radar sites, air missions such as these revealed the scale of the problems they were facing. Some of the Japanese even whispered to each other the hope that Gamera would come back into the fight and soon for they wanted the giant turtle kaiju to do their dirty work.

**USS John C. Stennis, Part of UNTF 58. **

**150 miles southeast of Yokosuka**

Watching one of the radar screens on the bridge of the American carrier, the commander of the United Nations task force felt a sense of awe at the sight of the ships he had under his command. While a large number of warships from several different nationalities surrounded the carriers under his command, an even larger group of warships surrounded the score of transport vessels now sailing close to the coast of Japan.

After watching the radar screens for several more minutes, the rear-admiral turned to the others and said, "What do our recon reports say about the opposition"? One of the officers handed him a satellite image and then began to speak while the admiral looked at the photograph. It showed a relatively small number of Gyaos near the landing areas that they would be targeting for this particular operation. The carrier task force commander then asked, "Is everyone ready to go" to which they all nodded before he said, "Sound general quarters, launch all our aircraft and signal the ships to proceed".

Throughout the water, ships began to get underway as aircraft and helicopters took off from the larger vessels before they headed east with the fleet following right behind it. On their decks, sailors manhandled every weapon they could find for they had learned through harsh experience that the only way to beat a kaiju was with massive firepower.

Inside the large transports, scores of men hauled equipment and supplies to the helicopters or landing craft that they would use to get to shore. Once they checked everything, the crews sat down and waited for the inevitable contact.

Sometime after 1:00am, the lead ships soon had the shoreline of Japan on their radar screens and they immediately relayed this back to the flagship while signaling their crews for battle stations.

As the commander of the task force looked at the message for several minutes, he looked out at the night sky for a moment before thinking that now they would have to go in even without surprise and stealth on their side. After checking the status of his carriers, he then turned to the other officers, "Do the people on shore know that we've arrived"? One of the others nodded in the affirmative and the commander turned back to look at the radar screen for a moment before he said, "Signal all units to begin the attack".

Almost instantly, scores of cruise missiles leapt out of their launch tubes before they flew towards mainland Japan. Following that, the three aircraft carriers launched all of their planes into the air while the other ships sailed towards the coast.

**Near Yokosuka: **

Right beneath the waves of the devastated harbor, several submarines continued to patiently observe the Gyaos birds as well as the devastated terrain while they waited for new orders. Although they had taken individual potshots at the enemy onshore, they mainly sat tight at the bottom of the bay while gathering information.

When word of the delivery of another batch of reinforcements came through the communications net, the captains of the submarines immediately ordered action stations while they looked at the periscopes at the shoreline. Once everyone was ready to go, the weapons officers on the submarines made the final checks before the captains gave the order to begin firing and soon the subs shook as they launched their entire complement of cruise missiles. With only a few seconds flying time, they would certainly not miss their targets.

On shore, the Gyaos slept in a circle around their eggs but their keen senses picked up danger approaching. Almost acting as a single entity, the birds took to the sky as a hail of cruise missiles exploded all around them. While the barrage killed some of the Gyaos, the rest emerged unharmed although very angry as the constant explosions devastated the nests.

In their hidden shelters, the waiting troops watched with wide eyes as explosions continued to pound the area around them. While some cowered under the vicious hail of explosions, others watched the skies and the ocean for any sign of the attackers.

With no enemy in sight, the crazed Gyaos began to tear into each other with wild abandon. However once their eyes picked up the sound of aircraft heading their way, the creatures turned as one towards the new prey as missiles exploded all around them.

As the huge armada of fighters approached the swarm, the pilots winced at the scale of the opposition and several said small prayers before they headed in to engage their foe. Soon, an enormous air battle began in which the fighters attempted to take out the Gyaos already in the area before more arrived.

As the soldiers in the shelters looked out at the aerial show, a colonel walked in behind them and said in a loud and harsh tone, "Alright men, you all know that we'll be receiving a supply run in an hour so you all know the drill". He then paused before saying, "When the ships arrive, establish a perimeter and hold as best you can until the operation is complete".

The people in the room looked at him as if he was crazy but the look in his eyes told otherwise and they quickly shuffled out of the room with the colonel following them after he took one last look at the shoreline with binoculars.

The air battle continued to rage on unabated as the air fleet used its temporary numerical superiority to kill as many of the black birds as possible. Using a rapid combination of machine gun and missile fire, the fighters managed to take on the beasts with some measure of success.

When the ships caught sight of the shore and the air battle, they immediately added their own firepower into the action although it caused trouble for the pilots due to fear of friendly fire. For their part, the few remaining Gyaos suddenly went berserk as they started to blaze away at everything in sight with their yellow energy beams. It lasted for a few minutes due to the sudden shock but the combined missile fire and the rage of the Gyaos helped blow the rest of them out of the sky.

As soon as the transports got close enough to shore, landing craft and small boats began to emerge before they headed towards the beach with helicopters flying overhead. Meanwhile, the fighters and ships formed up into a perimeter to defend against long range threats.

With the skies cleared and the ground secure, the troops emerged out of the rubble. The sight of ships coming in and the devastated city of Yokosuka provided a stark contrast to the haggard men as they made their way to the beaches and docks. Soon all focus turned to the task at hand as supplies and equipment flowed in and the civilians and wounded flowed out. Unfortunately, while the flow of people inward proceeded smoothly, the flow heading outward ran into trouble due to the swarm of stranded civilians now attempting to flee from the hell they've been stuck in during the past few weeks.

Back on the ships, the crews kept watch and attempted to process the wounded through as quickly as possible before trying to squeeze them into any space they could find. The radar operators had the most important job for right now, the ships were putting up enormous energy from their radar systems as they attempted to look for any incoming hostiles.

From the bridge of the carrier, the task force commander watched as the operation continued to proceed at a brisk pace, hoping that it would finish soon but unfortunately, that wish was not fulfilled. For after two hours, the radars picked up more Gyaos heading for them. When he heard that, the fleet commander signaled the other ships before he called his counterpart on the ground with an agitated tone to his voice, "We've just spotted a swarm of Gyaos heading our way, how much longer do you need"?

To the ground commanders, the news struck them like a thunderclap and they said as much before yelling for their men to get to cover. It came just in time for a new swarm of Gyaos descended wildly onto the landing zones and even before anyone opened fire, the Gyaos had already made fresh new kills by either grabbing them with their claws of using their yellow energy beams. Once they pulled out of their dives, a storm of fire greeted the giant birds sending them into a rage as they dove after the new targets.

Though very much surprised, the fighters and anti-aircraft defenses fought back hard as they tried to kill as many of the large birds before more arrived. However soon the speed and strength of the beasts as well as their large numbers began to tell as they forced the fighters and ships into a desperate defense as the ground forces scurried back down to cover.

As yellow energy fire raked the landing zones, the commanders on the ground as ordered their troops to get back into the shelters while the air defense units attempted to cover the withdrawal of the ships. While most of the large cargo and transport vessels managed to clear out of the area, some were not fortunate as the yellow beams sliced ships in half or when swarms of Gyaos ripped the ships to pieces. When the Gyaos spotted the remaining air defense units, they wiped them out within seconds.

As the ground commanders observed the last of the ships heading back out into the ocean, they radioed the UN fleet, "All ships and troops have evacuated to safety, repeat, all ships have evacuated to safety".

Once the AWACS aircraft received the message from the ground, they immediately radioed the fighters to clear out. While the enraged Gyaos nabbed several stragglers, most managed to escape though they had almost ran out of ammunition and were low on fuel. As the skies began to clear of friendly aircraft, one of the air force commanders looked at his colleagues before he whispered to them all, "How long can we keep this up"? Some of the other commanders knew what he meant for they had taken a long look through the passages of history before they settled on the Battle of Britain.

**United Nations, New York City**

**11:30pm Eastern Standard Time**

Ambassador Okino sat in the room watching the permanent members of the Security Council privately talking with each other as they waited for the UN secretary general to arrive. As he looked down at his watch, the Japanese ambassador considered the latest reports that Tokyo had sent him as well as the news from the other ambassadors and it wasn't good. Already the combatants had lost a lot of their forces against the enemy during the past few weeks and it seemed that it was getting even stronger.

Suddenly, an aide announced the arrival of the UN secretary general and Okino stood up along with everyone else once the man arrived and sat down at his desk. After taking a sip of water, the secretary general got down to business, "I know that right now it seems foolish to consider launching an all out offensive but after reading the reports that you've all seen yourselves, I do not really see any other choice".

A view-screen activated behind him and it soon showed Japan and the red marks which designated clashes between either the air fleets or Gamera and the Gyaos swarm. There were also large blotches of white on the map as well which designated sightings of nests of Gyaos eggs and although they had already crossed off some of the nests, others had appeared to take their place.

Turning back to the representatives, the secretary general continued on, "Before we go on the air, I wanted you to see the information and ask for your own advice". He waited as everyone else looked at each other in the room for a moment before the small conversations began. It lasted for several moments before everyone turned to look at the Japanese ambassador who winced at the others for putting him on the spot.

Regaining his composure, Okino turned to the secretary general, "I understand but it may be difficult to persuade the prime minister of the necessity of the action". Noting their grim looks, the Japanese ambassador hastily continued, "However he understands what you've all done and he may be receptive to your inquires on the matter". "Let me contact my government and I'll get back to you on that".

That seemed to satisfy everyone in the room and the secretary general nodded at the Japanese ambassador before he turned to everyone else in the room, "We'll reconvene with the rest of the council to discuss it more before we go to the press". All nodded and with that the meeting concluded as the Secretary General walked out of the room with the rest following behind him before they departed for their own consulates.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo**

When Okino's report arrived in Matsumoto's hands, he summoned everyone for a meeting to discuss the contents. As everyone looked through their copies of the report, Matsumoto carefully observed their emotions for several moments before he asked the others in a grim tone, "After the recent engagements, do you think that we can actually launch a general offensive"?

Everyone looked at each other for several long moments before Takagi answered the Prime Minister, "If it can benefit us in the long run then I'm all for it". Before the others could reply, he added, "Although we have been holding our own, the Gyaos seem to sprout out of the ground". The general then finished by saying, "Eventually we'll be overwhelmed by the kaiju".

The others listened carefully for several minutes before Matsumoto asked, "Do you have the exact location of each one of the Gyaos nests and can you take them all out"?

The commanders in the room looked at each other for several long moments before Otaki replied to the Prime Minister, "We've located most of them but some are more heavily defended than other nests". The Lieutenant General paused for a moment before continuing on, "Even if we launch a perfectly prepared offensive, we'll lose a large portion of our forces".

That sent a chill through the room before one of the other ministers told the Prime Minister, "Sir, the re-supply runs are barely meeting our requirements and if we don't do something soon, we'll have a large problem with the civilian population".

Taking a deep breath, Matsumoto turned to Minister Saito, Nagamine and Kusanagi and asked them, "Since you three have the most experience dealing with the menace, do we really have any choice here"?

The three looked at each other for several moments before Nagamine told everyone in the room, "I may not have much experience in such matters but I have to agree that we have to move now". She paused to let her words sink in before she continued to speak, "Once those latest eggs hatch then we've lost". Turning to Kusanagi, the Japanese scientist then finished by adding, "However, the operation will cost us all heavily anyway".

The unspoken meaning of her statement hung over everyone's head before Matsumoto stood up from his seat and announced to the room, "After carefully hearing all of your opinions on the matter, I have decided to agree to the request of the UN". Before anyone could intervene, the Prime Minister told them all, "I want you all to begin plans for the operation while the foreign minister talks with the other nations as well so that we can easily coordinate our plans". Seeing that there was not much to say, the rest nodded in agreement before everyone departed out of the conference room.

As Nagamine and Kusanagi headed back to their own quarters, Kusanagi took a deep long breath before she whispered to the older Japanese woman the thick chilly air, "Soon the storm will truly break upon us all".

**

* * *

Author's notes: **

The supply missions in this chapter are similar to trying to supply the Resistance during World War II. In this case, it is the Japanese military which is acting as the Resistance against the Gyaos.

The reference to the Battle of Britain was due to the fact that it was basically an aerial version of a war of attrition between the Royal Air Force and Hitler's German Luftwaffe. Of course you can also compare it to the aerial version of guerilla warfare in terms of whoever has the better staying power.

I had to draw on remembering what I read about invasions and providing air cover for the scene where the fleet helps supply those groups that were on the coast.

Considering the fact that the fighting is about to get very rough even though it already has, well I had to use the old "A storm is coming" line.

If the battle scenes seem to lack detail in this chapter then I apologize, I also tried to make them take less space in the hope that it will help me on the matter.

* * *

Next chapter: The first stages of an enormous air offensive get underway. 


	8. Lighting up the shadows of the night

Chapter 8: Lighting up the shadows of the night.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo, Japan**

**Late evening**

For the past three weeks, the military staffs throughout the world struggled to put together a workable plan. A combination of the list of problems they would face in pulling it off, the nature of the threat, and the politics had forced the staffs to revise the plans several times over bitter arguments. After multiple revisions and long nights, the staffs had now come up with a plan that they could all agree with and now they had to convince their respective superiors.

As the command staff of the JSDF headed towards the conference room they all had grim looks and small circles around their eyes as they considered the briefing that they were about to give to their audience. After several moments of uneasy quiet, Koga commented, "If we had this much trouble trying to convince ourselves that what we've planned here is necessary then trying convincing the Prime Minister and the other heads of state".

Takagi commented back to the admiral, "While they may not like what we're about to propose to them, what we've witnessed during these past months should convince them of what needs to be done to beat the Gyaos". He didn't have to add that none of them really liked the idea at all but it was the best they could come up with in the limited time span.

Soon they entered into the conference room where Matsumoto and his ministers, Nagamine, Kusanagi, and other guests exchanged small talk before they all turned to look as the officers entered the room for several moments. Matsumoto then nodded to the others and they all took their seats as the JSDF officers set up their equipment. It took a few minutes before everything was ready and the briefing began.

Takagi stood up from his seat and took a long hard look at everyone before he began, "Thank you all for attending this meeting". He paused before continuing on, "As you know that despite our forces fighting bravely along with the others as well as the assistance from the monster called Gamera, the Gyaos continue to multiply rapidly". "Eventually their numbers will be too great for us to handle and eventually humanity will perish".

Seeing the grim nods of agreement, Takagi continued on, "So after conferring with our counterparts overseas, we have drawn up plans for an all out counteroffensive". That got the civilians talking as they instinctively understood what that meant, "I understand what you're all saying and if you must know, none of us like the idea as well but the other choices are just as bad if not worse". Pausing for a moment, he then stated, "I believe that my colleagues will better outline the plan". He then sat down as the other generals took to the podium to present their part of the plan.

First up was Otani who steadied himself before he outlined the aerial part of the plan, "The main front in this battle will most certainly be in the air and without it, and our other elements will fail in their own missions". Pointing to the map, he continued, "The mission will kick off with simultaneous air strikes from the airbases surrounding Japan", "Once the Gyaos have engaged the air units coming in from the surrounding areas, we'll join in with our own air assaults". Pausing for a moment to get his words across he continued to speak to the audience, "**With luck**, we'll lure as many of them away so our ground forces can achieve their own objectives". He then finished by stating to everyone in the room, "I believe my colleagues can explain their own elements of the plan in greater detail".

Bowing to the audience, he then exchanged nods with Koga who immediately took his place. Looking to ensure everything was in order, the commander of the JMSDF briefed the audience on his service's part of the plan, "The naval units will provide fire support to our air and ground units as they engage the monsters", "Also we'll also destroy as many nests that we can get to with our missiles". Looking at the map for a moment he then finished by stating, "One of our most important missions however will be for the submarine fleet to act as our picket fence and our air coordination during the battle", "The other missions is to keep an eye on Gamera and when it is time, to attempt to lure the kaiju to the birds".

He then sat down as the commander of the JGSDF headed up to the podium to deliver the part of the plan that the ground forces, which didn't last long due to the fact that the commanders of the JASDF and the JMSDF had already covered many elements of the JGSDF's participation in the plan.

Once the general had retaken his seat, an uncomfortable silence descended on the room for several moments before Matsumoto asked quietly, "Are you sure that there is no other option we can take"? Takagi shook his head in the negative and his eyes told Matsumoto some of the other options that were all on the table and those options displeased him as well". He then turned to Nagamine and asked

The scientist already had her answer, "We should have enough to outfit everyone for the assault although it may not come soon enough if those eggs start to hatch". Looking at her notes and remembering her own experiences, she then added, "Even though the Gyaos have proven very active in the daytime, I would advise against launching the attack at night since do to do would encounter the largest amount of resistance".

The others looked at her incredulously for several moments as they considered her words for a moment before agreeing with the statement and then Matsumoto asked, "What do you mean about the eggs"?

Nagamine grimaced before delivering the bad news, "From what the satellites and the samples have shown us, it seems that in about a week and a half or less, the swarm will increase dramatically". Looking at the most recent report, she then added, "It will take more than that to ensure everyone is ready".

All in the room emitted a groan as they absorbed the bad news before Matsumoto asked the scientist, "Can you find a way to speed it up then"?

Afraid of where this was leading but realizing that she had no choice, the scientist simply stated, "We'll do everything we can".

Nodding at the acceptable answer, the Japanese Prime Minister then asked out loud, "What about our people that are still on the surface"? All looked at each other as they considered the thought before Minister Okino replied sadly, "Of course we'll try to get to those survivors but our shelters are crowded as it is and we believe that there are only a few".

Takagi jumped in by stating, "Plus to try to rescue them would divert desperately needed resources from the attack itself and at the rate we're going, we need everything we can get our hands on".

Sobered by the reports, Matsumoto nodded and took a deep breath to consider the information he had just heard before he turned to Nagamine, "I'm sorry but we have to push the offensive forward so you have three days to get ready everything on your end".

That news stunned the two for several moments and they tried to think up of ways to dissuade the prime minister but seeing that there was no choice, they grimly nodded. With that the meeting ended as the prime minister stood up from his seat and headed back to his quarters. Soon the rest also departed with some heading back to their quarters while the rest headed for the center to transmit the attack orders".

Both Nagamine and Kusanagi walked down the hall in silence before Nagamine turned to her young friend and remarked silently, "You were somewhat subdued back there".

Kusanagi shrugged before replying back, "There really wasn't anything that I could have said". Pausing for a moment, she then added, "I'm pretty much a regular civilian in comparison to you all". Before Nagamine could reply, the teenager continued, "Even the information that I've found out about when I was back in the states really doesn't compare to the information that you've had to deal with".

Nagamine smiled at her friend's thoughts before telling her, "Well in the profession that forces us to deal with creatures such as this, every piece of information one discovers should be considered since it may prove to be important". Her voice then took on a very earnest and perhaps grateful tone, "And so far despite the fact that most of the generals and politicians really don't like you that much, the information you've learned as well as your experience has really helped out a lot".

**Airbases surrounding Japan **

While the generals and admirals all over the world briefed their counterparts about the planned assault, scores of aircraft flew to the airbase that surrounded Japan. Already filled to capacity with their own air units, the base commanders, particularly on Okinawa and the other island bases, had to find creative ways to squeeze in more aircraft onto the tarmac as well as their maintenance crews. Meanwhile, the commanders at the multiple bases were busy attempting to coordinate their respective operations so that when they had to go in, they would be able to attack simultaneously from all directions.

At the airbase in Kaneda, the JASDF and USAF officers poured over notes from the recent battles as they attempted to organize the constant counterstrikes. All had deep worn looks as they read the latest combat reports and empty cups lay all around the room. After a few moments, one of the Japanese officers turned to ask his American counterpart, "Can you keep up these attacks on the Gyaos nests or do your men need to rest"?

One of the other American officers answered in a very angry tone, "Yes if you want to kill them all", "Other than that, I suggest that all squadrons stand down for now".

One of the senior American officers in the room silenced the younger man with a wave of his hand. He then turned to answer the Japanese officer, "You have to understand sir the casualties our own squadrons have taken have been very high and we've already had to make adjustments". Pausing for a moment to let it all sink in, "If we continue like this then we won't have any squadrons left to use".

Though the Japanese officer understood what his American counterpart meant, it still grated him and it showed when he replied back, "I understand but if we don't keep up the pressure then the Gyaos swarm will grow stronger". He then paused to take a sip of his drink before he continued to speak, "Also these continuous attacks have allowed the new pilots to gain some experience, which should be better than none at all".

Another American officer growled before he replied back in an angry manner, "Yes indeed they do but they last only for a while and perhaps they don't even survive their next mission".

The room turned silent for several moments before the lead Japanese officer in the room attempted to change the subject by asking, "Do we have word on the other bases as well"? Some of the others shook their heads before the officer took a deep breath and said, "Well then, you'll probably get your wish in terms of attempting to get some rest". All nodded in thankful agreement but the arrival of an aide with a message in his hand and a grim look in his face soon changed that, "This just came in from headquarters and it orders all airbases to be ready to go within a few days".

All in the room emitted groans as they knew what the message meant and an American officer admitted as much when he asked out loud, "I wonder how everyone else will take this damm news".

**250 miles Southwest of Tokyo**

**Early evening**

Meanwhile, the warships circled the four main islands with their radars turned on and weapons ready to fire once they received orders from above. As the already large fleet continued to grow, its commanders had already launched training exercises to help integrate the new arrivals.

Watching the radar screen aboard the USS _John C. Stennis_, the admiral of the task force winced as he spotted a mistake then turned to the clock before wincing once again. Turning to look at the window, the naval commander took a deep breath before telling one of the other officers, "Alright that is enough for now so tell the others to cease and chopper the commanders here so I can talk to them". While the other officer headed off to signal the other ships, the admiral turned to look outside at the clear night sky as he considered what he was about to tell them. Although the new arrivals learned quickly, he as well as the already "old" veterans knew that the mistakes done in training could kill a soldier in actual combat, especially against a threat such as this. After watching the last Seahawk helicopter land, he headed down to one of the briefing rooms where the other commanders waited for him.

The others were busy exchanging conversations with each other but when the admiral arrived in the room, everyone saluted him before most went for their seats. Once the UN naval commander took to the podium, he looked at his audience for several moments before he began to speak, "Well you've managed to advance far but somehow it seems that you guys have been doing the same mistakes and eventually they'll get you killed". Some, mainly the veterans, nodded while the rest jumped up to defend their performance but the admiral immediately argued back, "Though you guys have learned quickly, it may not be quick enough". He didn't mention the orders he received from New York for that would have hurt morale even more, "I know that you all mean well but if you looked at what you're facing, then you'll realize that any mistake that you make in combat will cost you your life and I need as many live personnel as possible".

That got the audience talking as the admiral in charge of the UN naval forces stepped down and several of his operations officers headed up to the podium in turn to brief the audience on a multitude of subjects. They ranged from giving information about the Gyaos and their locations in Japan, the strength of the military might assembled to meet them and other matters that they would need for the task at hand. As the audience listened in on the briefing, the UN fleet commander watched with a grim satisfied smile as he saw the audience's mood.

Just then, a communications officer burst into the room, "Sir, we've just received this from central command". He immediately thrust this into the admiral's hand and bowed before departing the room.

The UN naval commander looked at it for several moments before his eyes widened in shock as he realized what this meant. Looking at it for several more minutes so as to check that he understood word by word, the admiral crumpled the paper in his hands before turning to everyone else and making an announcement that they would most certainly hate, "Gentlemen, it seems that time is up for we're going on the attack". Before anyone could object, he continued by stating in a cold tone, "Please alert your men and do what you can to get them ready within the next few days".

Seeing that there was no point in arguing, the squadron commanders began to file out of the room with many of them in a dejected tone. As the admiral watched them all depart, he did not blame him and when the last person left, he punched the wall with his right hand for several moments while crushing the paper in his left hand before he threw it into a wastebasket and left the room for the bridge.

**Seas around Japan**

**2:30am, Tokyo time**

During the past few days, scores of submarines all over the world moved into position offshore of the main islands while they used their periscopes to scan the coastline. While they were capable of hurting the birds, they functioned primarily as reconnaissance units and as gatekeepers as they observed the swarm.

In an _Oyashio_ class submarine, a Japanese rear admiral and his staff looked through the periscope at the coast for several minutes before he switched with one of his subordinates. After the others took their turns, the rear-admiral turned to one of the communications officers and ordered, "Raise the array and prepare to contact both the other submarines and then contact Tokyo". As the communications officers went about their business, the rear-admiral took another peek through the periscope to ensure that he didn't miss anything. Once he moved away, he said for everyone on the sub's bridge to hear, "This is going to be a very interesting battle to watch". He then asked, "What time do you expect the planes to arrive"? One of the others told him that they had just started taking off.

**Airbases in the Pacific: **

**Dawn**

When the dawn began to emerge in a particular time zone, the airbases in the area began to scramble their complements of planes into the brightening sky with AWACS and enormous tanker aircraft leading the way. Once each massive air group reached its position, it then headed for the rendezvous with other aircraft heading in the general direction. Soon the separate air groups merged together to form an enormous air fleet to rival that seen during World War II.

At Kaneda, Osan, and other bases nearby Japan, the base personnel watched with anticipation as the last planes took off into the sky. Once the fighting start, they would have much business as the survivors returned to re-arm. Also, there was a good chance that once the shooting started, the Gyaos birds would follow the survivors back so the personnel manned the air defenses while evacuating the civilians in the surrounding areas.

**Japanese airspace: **

**5:50am **

Ever since the Gyaos swarm descended upon Japan, the airspace around the Home Islands had been virtually empty of aircraft. Although some did nearby, most of the flights over Japan consisted of military planes as they clashed with the Gyaos swarm in local engagements. For the past few days though, a deathly silence hovered over the area, which was punctuated by the sound of surviving animals and the growling of Gyaos as they slept near their nests.

Soon though, the sounds of hundreds of jets broke the silence over the horizon as they darkened an already gray sky. Roaring in at different speeds and altitude, the air armies soon reached the sea around Japan. Once in, the AWACS transmitted the information to the waiting ships which had already gone to action stations when the sun came up.

In Tokyo, everyone crammed the rooms to watch as the radar screens and satellite systems highlight the positions of the planes in relation to the Gyaos nests. After several moments, Prime Minister Matsumoto turned to General Takagi and nodded at him for a moment before Takagi activated the communications link, "Commence the attack".

A huge cloud of smoke soon engulfed the sea around Japan as the ships and submarines started launching every missile they had in their armories. Once they depleted their missile stocks, the fleet formed a tight ring of steel with all anti-aircraft weapons manned as the huge air armada screamed overhead while supply ships moved in close to replenish the warships.

When the ground started to shake under the swarm, it awoke the Gyaos in frenzy as they searched to the sign of any enemy prey. They would not have to wait long before a swarm of cruise missiles exploded on them or right around them. Some of the missiles could bore through the hulls of American aircraft carriers while others split apart to form bomblets which sliced and diced the many nests. Thrown into a feverish excitement, the Gyaos took to the air by the swarm and soon started slaughtering each other while more cruise missiles began to pour in.

As the ground shook above them, the soldiers and the remaining civilians all huddled together in fear as small amounts of dirt began to rain down upon them. It shook them so much that their commanders had a difficult time trying to calm their men down. As for those waiting in the underground hangers with the planes, the shaking unnerved them the most as well as the raining of dust all over them as they attempted to keep their planes in good condition.

Although the missile fire soon ceased, the Gyaos still went at it for several more minutes before some of them picked up the sound of aircraft heading their way. They immediately turned and dodged as an enormous wave of air-to-air missiles slammed into the swarm. When the smoke cleared, a large number of Gyaos still remained and they all turned angrily and dived headlong into the enormous air fleet.

Stunned beyond belief, the fighters launched everything they had while heading in for evasive maneuvers as the two opposing forces closed. Soon, the two "walls" crashed into each other and it became difficult to separate enemy from ally while the Gyaos sliced, diced, and blasted everything in sight, which included killing other birds as well.

On the AWACS aircraft, the front-line commanders winced in horror as they heard the sounds of a large scale air battle that came straight out of World War II. Although they could not privately blame them, when several commanders from the others nations spotted their fighter squadrons retreating or hanging back from the battlefield, they immediately screamed out into the command net for their men to return to the attack.

The rest continued to bore in at full speed on their foe even though they had already suffered heavy casualties. Using superior numbers many engaged the enemy head on while others tried to lure some of the Gyaos into improvised "killing zones".

Trying to get clear of the battle so as to observe the action for several moments, the pilots watched the fighting gradually move towards the coast although some still remained behind in the air and on the ground to guard the nests. Plunging in to deal with those that remained behind, the squadron leaders ordered the heavy hitters to smash the largest nests.

Enormous large bombers roared in from both North and South at maximum speed as they headed for their targets while trying to avoid the dogfights going on all around them. Some did not prove lucky as several stray laser blasts blew the large bombers out of the sky. Most though reached their destination and soon a hail of bombs rained down on the Gyaos eggs.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo**

With the access of multiple modes of communications, the people in the underground command center had a full spectrum view of the action. Satellites and cameras transmitted the visual information while the speakers displayed the audio point view of the action.

Once the satellites and radar systems accounted for nearly all of the Gyaos heading out to the seas around the country, Takagi turned to his fellow commanders, "Now gentlemen lets move to the second phase". They all had equal looks in their eyes before Takagi yelled all over the command net, "All units in country are to commence the attack".

**Japanese airbases**

When the airbases heard the news, many looked at each other for several moments before they set grimly about the task at hand. Once the doors for the underground shelters opened up, men and vehicles roared out in a flood as they rushed into defensive positions for they all knew speed was the essence. With the explosions and the roar of the Gyaos in the distance spurring them on, the crews hurriedly readied their weapons to join in the attack. Although hampered by delays due to the lack of training and the constant explosions and screams high above their heads, eventually the remaining planes of the JASDF took to the air to join the massive air assault.

Although, the anti-aircraft units could not get a clear shot against the swarm, they did have some good business as several single Gyaos birds headed for the airfields. While the anti-aircraft defenses blew stray Gyaos out of the sky with relative ease, it just put the crews more on edge as the battle continued unabated above their heads.

JGSDF were also on the move with small battle groups as they made their way to the devastated cities and towns as well as any nests that were nearby. Whenever they spotted a nearby nest, they would either blow it up outright or send in the engineers to destroy them with explosives. Though they did try to pinpoint every nest, the battle groups roared through the landscape as the soldiers looked up worriedly at the explosions in the sky.

**Underground Command Center, Tokyo: **

Despite the introduction of their own forces into the attack, the Japanese commanders could see that the air battle was turning into a stalemate. Though they did manage to secure advantages, it was a tie for the two opposing forces as they struggled to kill each other as quickly as possible.

Already they had some ugly scares as the map showed that some Gyaos did penetrate the air screen and it seemed that they would be heading over the ocean to the nearby countries before reserves flew in to engage. Meanwhile, camera footage showed the ground forces roaming the countryside to destroy the Gyaos nests or to rescue survivors in the devastated cities.

As they watched the destruction on the screen, the commanders looked at each other for a moment before Otani asked out loud, "I wonder how much we've already lost thus far in this fight".

The American air force general Ferguson replied back with a tense voice, "No doubt a lot already". He then winced as he saw the Gyaos swarm rip several more of his squadrons to pieces.

After looking at the radar screens, Takagi took a deep breath as he considered the losses. He immediately turned and asked, "Are we making any headway against them".

One of the subordinate officers replied from his station, "We're making temporary headway but right now it is a stalemate", "Already we have losses at an average of thirty percent and with some even higher".

Takagi cursed and looked out back at the radar screen for several moments before he spotted Nagamine and Kusanagi would were standing off to the side. As if asking for advice, the general looked at the young civilian for several moments before turning back and yelling out to one of the communications officers, "Contact the fleet and tell them to proceed". The others looked at him for several moments as he watched the radar screen again as if they considered him mad but once they looked back at the satellite screen, they agreed with the decision.

**Pacific Ocean, 120 kilometers northwest of Iwo Jima**

Looking at their sonar systems, the crews of the submarines surrounding Gamera wondered what they were doing here when a big firefight was occurring up in the north. Also they felt edgy due to the fact that if they would have to wake Gamera in this fashion then more than likely, the kaiju would destroy them first before heading back up to the ocean's surface.

Right in the middle of the steel circle and amongst the ridges, Gamera lay at rest while he gathered his strength before venturing out. The only sign of movement came from the long trail of bubbles that came out of Gamera's mouth as he continued to rest on the deep seafloor.

While continuing to observe the turtle kaiju intently, it took the submarines a while to receive the message but when they saw it, all groaned for several moments before the commander of the lead submarine activated his communications link with the rest of the subs and asked, "Does it seems that he will wake up soon"? The others shook their heads in the negative and the commander cursed before ordering, "Signal subs to lock in solution on the ridges and then fire".

The submarines first discharged their decoys, which created a huge screen all around the monster before they fired their torpedoes at the ridges surrounding the monster. Despite the danger of dealing with an irate Gamera, the subs kept lock on their torpedoes until the very last moments. Once they all felt the shudder the subs immediately began to back off as their crews attempted to lock on the target.

Rudely awakened, the ancient turtle monster swung his arms around for several moments as he tried to ascertain his surroundings. After several futile swipes, the monster roared angrily and immediately ascended to the surface with the submarines observing his movement with great relief.

When Gamera ascended to the sky, the monster roared out loud into the night and scanned the suddenly peaceful waters for a moment before he suddenly sensed something off in the far distance. Blinking his eyes for a moment, Gamera growled in anger as he sensed his nemesis before he suddenly headed to the north with his arms stretched out and the rockets within his legs burning at full power.

**Japanese airspace**

High above the four main islands of Japan, a murderous aerial firefight occurred between the most modern aerial force thrown up by the present residents of Earth and the creatures that were the products of the haughty arrogance of the previous residents of the Earth. Although they suffered immense casualties, the human forces managed to achieve a very good ratio in terms of killing the Gyaos.

However many pilots were already feeling the strain with some of the survivors unwilling to fly back into the fight and their superiors forcing them to at gunpoint or throw them into the jails. Soon this and the casualties the human forces suffered would turn the tide back to the Gyaos with the fighters taking defensive measures.

With the Gyaos gaining the upper hand some immediately broke off and headed back inland as they sensed danger from that quarter. Seeing the many devastated nests threw the Gyaos into frenzy and they dove down to the deck as they searched for food and a chance for revenge. Whenever they spotted a relatively intact nest, a few broke off and immediately surrounded it to prevent anyone from attacking it.

Pulling out of the battle momentarily, the squadron leaders winced at the air battle before they started to flood the airwaves with requests for assistance. As the communications crews of the AWACS, warships and on the ground attempted to sort out the confusion, multiple radar systems lit up as they spotted a UFO flying up from the south. Before anyone could react, all saw a large circular object flying towards the battle at very high speed and despite both sides bunching up together, the new arrival fired several fireball shots with care at the Gyaos.

As the smoke and clouds began to clear, the new arrival revealed itself to be none other than Gamera. Roaring angrily at the swarm, the monster fired more fireballs as he plunged into the fray with several fighter squadrons immediately following right behind. The rest loitered back as the squadron commanders attempted to sort it out with higher headquarters. When they got the order to assist Gamera, many looked at each other for several moments before the numerous fighter squadrons reorganized and plunged back into the air battle.

**

* * *

**

-I drew a mix of knowledge from reading about the massive air operations in the Middle East, as well as from World War II (both the vicious air war over Germany and the later stages of the Battle of Britain (particularly when the Germans launched their first daylight raid on London)). Also after watching a bit of Independence Day, I kinda drew up on that as well (gulps).

-In anyone is wondering why there are heavy bombers involved in the attack and why there is no opposition from the Japanese, well consider them in the situation similar to the French having to fire on their own homeland during D-day in Normandy.

-If you're wondering, well consider the fact that it would really help if one brought a tremendous amount of firepower to help fight off a conventional foe that is seemingly all powerful.

**

* * *

**

-How well did I do this massive air operation and how realistic it was under the circumstances?

-Should I continue this story alongside my other two or just stop right here? Just asking.

**

* * *

**


End file.
